


In a Perfect World

by FairlyOddFaller (Experiment_630)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment_630/pseuds/FairlyOddFaller
Summary: So, what exactly happened following the outing of Bellwether anyway? Well, this is those stories. Follow Nick and Judy (and many many others) as they work to further break out of their deeply ingrained worldviews, strive to achieve their desires, discover what they actually need to grow as mammals, and continue to make the world a better place.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ladies, gentlemen, and everything in between, thank you sooo much for taking the time to check out my first fanfic, and first story, well, ever. I welcome any and all criticism as I really want this to be as good as it can be.  
> Zootopia is a movie I got into relatively recently, and while I think it is a mostly good movie, I always felt that the ending was too squeaky clean for the subject matter of the plot. I eventually began to wonder if something else might have happened that further rectified the turmoil the city was in besides unraveling the savage conspiracy, which eventually led to this huge idea that I couldn’t bear to just throw out. (Okay that was bad I admit it) Here’s hoping you like it.  
> Just as a heads up, I’ll be experimenting with a new way of writing character dialogue for this story that doesn’t hinge on dialogue tags (said he, exclaimed she, etc.). Just wanted to say that ahead of time so you wouldn’t be confused.  
> And here is where I’d put an “I don’t own Zootopia” disclaimer, if it actually absolved me of legal consequences, but it doesn’t, so I won’t bother. But I digress, so without further ado, let’s do further…

_“It’s called a hustle sweetheart…boom!”_

The perfect words to punctuate what the two of them had just done. Nicholas Wilde watched on smugly as Bellwether’s grandeur dissolved and she was cornered by the very officers she called, her elaborate hustle to turn prey against predator for personal gain undone by the very bunny she helped build up and the fox she’d tried to use as a weapon against her. He savored the irony.

Bogo: “Okay, would someone care to explain just what is going on here? We got a call saying that former officer Hopps was being attacked by a savage fox, but he doesn’t look savage to me”.

Judy: “I’ll explain in a minute, chief. For now, take Bellwether to the station and charge her with conspiracy and public endangerment. Oh, and have the others sweep the museum, because she isn’t working alone.”

B: “Right.”

And Bogo immediately signaled the others into action.

Nick: “Also, if you would be so kind as to get a paramedic over here I’m sure Judy would appreciate it; she got injured and I’m pretty sure it’s not the kind of thing that a simple bandage will fix”. He now turned to Judy and got behind her. “Now Carrots, I need you to stay as still as you can.”

J: “Okay, what fo-oh-whoa.”

She immediately got her answer as Nick grabbed the scruff of her neck with his teeth, lifted her off the ground, and proceeded to climb out of the pit using his claws as leverage. Once out, he immediately set her down and the medic began examining her wound. With the debacle over, both Nick and Judy laughed cathartically.

J: “Ohh buck, I can’t believe that actually worked!”

N: “Of course it worked; it was my idea after all.”

J: “Pretending to go savage maybe, but tricking her into confessing was all me, so don’t go trying to take all the credit.”

B: “Ahem.”

J: “Oh right, we owe you an explanation. Turns out I was wrong about what the Night Howlers were. Night Howler is actually the common name of a flower that produces a toxin that makes any mammal exposed to it go savage.

N: “Yeah, and miss Lamby Lamby was distilling those same flowers into a serum and purposely targeting predators with it to divide the city and rise above her station. Speaking of which, we managed to acquire a sample of the serum.” He reached into his pocket and pawed over the pellet. “If you were smart, you’d get this down to the lab as soon as possible so an antidote can be made, or are you going to dismiss that idea because it came from a fox? Yeah, don’t think I forgot how you dismissed me as a witness the first time around.”

Chief Bogo visibly flinched when he said that, which is exactly what Nick wanted. He was still bitter about being passed over because of his species, and for once, actually wanted to make that known. Fortunately, Bogo took Nick’s advice and made a beeline to the station. Just then, the paramedic finished examining Judy’s leg.

J: “So what’s the damage?”

Medic: “It appears that the cut will need stitches, but otherwise, there’s no permanent damage. Come on and I’ll take you to the hospital. Oh, is there any at your house that you think you might need, like any medicine or item of comfort.”

J: “My house?” Judy suddenly gained a look of dread. “Oh sweet cheese and crackers I completely forgot! I gave up my apartment when I resigned because I never expected to come back. Ohhhh, what am I gonna do?! I’m homeless!!

N: “H-hold on here. You mean to say that you bolted back to the city, fully planning to stay, with no home and nothing but the clothes on your back?

J: “I had more important things to worry about.” Nick rolled his eyes. “How am I gonna get a new home on such short notice?! I-“

N: “Say ‘please’.”

J: “…What.”

N: “Well since you’re sooo desperate, I guess I could clean out my spare room and you could stay with me.”

J: “Really?! Oh thank-you-thank-you-thank-you Nick, I can’t express my-OW, ugh, mental note, do NOT stand up.

N: “Yeeahh, don’t want to get any more damage. Anyway, for now, focus on regaining your ability to walk, and I’ll get my guest room ready to go, and once you’re free to leave, we’ll get you settled in, and get you a new wardrobe since you clearly didn’t bring any luggage.”

J: “Eeughh, I reeaaalllly didn’t think this through.”

* * *

With Judy in the hospital getting her leg fixed, Nick decided to return home and unwind, since he was still reeling from the chase, and thus in no shape to pull off any hustles. Seeing the façade of his apartment building made him feel grateful to even have a home, even if the building had seen better days. Until a couple months ago, his home was the underside of a bridge near an abandoned warehouse, but one day Adelaide, one of the few actual friends he had, offered him the biggest unit in the building at a discount after realizing this (apparently she was the landlord). Tod, that wolverine’s kindness knew no bounds. She even let him decorate the apartment however he saw fit. So he wound up laying down carpeting and covering the exposed brick with wood paneling, giving the place a cozy cabin feel similar to his childhood home, and even getting brand new appliances and plumbing fixtures. Not declaring your income has its perks.

Nick unlocked his apartment and stepped inside, ready to kick back and relax until he finished processing everything, and then he stopped to look around, and his fur bristled.

N: _Oh, foxtrot! This place is a dump!_

And it was, there were unwashed clothes all over the floor, empty Valley Frost cans on the coffee table, an old pizza box on the counter, and he could practically smell his own musk coming off of every piece of furniture in the main room. Now Nick never really cared about cleanliness before, but the idea of Judy seeing this triggered something.

N: _Okay, forget relaxing, I need to clean._

And so the rest of the day went by with him cleaning, organizing, vacuuming, discarding, and just doing everything he could to make the place spic and span for Judy’s sake. He finally finished, ready to relax like he originally planned when…

**HEY WILDE, PICK UP YER PHONE!!!**

N: _Ugh, I have_ got _to deprogram that._ Taking a breath to put on his mask, he answered his phone. “Hey Finnick”

Finnick: “Has Judy found ya yet, she came by my van lookin’ for ya an’ I told her where ya might be, but since it’s been, what, three days, I wasn’t-“

N: “Eeyup, she found me by that bridge where I used to live.”

F: “So what’d she want?”

N: “Partly, she wanted my help again, she figured out why predators were going savage. Of all things, a foxtrotting flower! And she wanted to apologize.”

F: “And you accepted?”

N: “I hadn’t originally planned to, I mean you know I stopped being mad after a few days, but two whole months, it just felt like too little too late, and that’s not even considering that she just washed her paws of the whole savage mess like the kind of coward they say bunnies are. Heck, apologizing wasn’t even her first priority. But when she broke down crying, I knew she was sincere, and that she really did care about me, so yeah. I actually offered to let her stay with me a while; just got the place cleaned up too.

F: “Wait what? Who are you and what have you done with Wilde?! The Wilde I know never cleans.

N: “Well, what was I supposed to do, let her be grossed out. I don’t want her thinking I’m all dirty.

F: “Wait a minute, wanting her with you all the time, trying to impress her, not shutting up about her since you yelled at her despite claiming to want nothing to do with-“ Suddenly, Finnick put two and two together, and gasped. “YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON A BUNNY! AAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA.”

N: “What?! No I don’t!”

F: “Is that or is that not an accurate description of having a crush?! C’mon, yer a conmammel, you should know this.”

N: “Well, so what if it does, it’s not like I lie awake at night thinking about her.”

* * *

Nick was tossing and turning in bed.

N: _Did I clean enough? Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten those covers for her bed. Will she even like this place, what if she thinks I’m-_ And then it hit him like a Night Howler dart. _Oh no, I DO have a crush on her. Oooohhhh what am I gonna do?_

This was a mega predicament. Nick had a crush on Judy; that he was now sure of. But now what? If he told her, it could ruin their friendship. But if he didn’t, and she found someone, he’d have to live with the knowledge that he couldn’t have her. At least assuming this was a romantic crush. Come to think of it, he didn’t even know what the crush meant. Did he love the image, the idea, or the real furson. Yeah, he needed time to figure this out, so for now, he decided not to say anything. And with that settled, he finally drifted into the ever welcoming realm of sleep.

* * *

Needless to say, Nick was surprised to get the call that Judy was cleared to leave the hospital the next day. As Judy explained when he came to get her, Bogo apparently claimed that she was an officer on active duty so she would get priority, which baffled him as Mr. Buffalo Butt didn’t seem the type to bend the rules or even lie. Ah well, if it meant her getting out of there faster, he’d go along with it.

They spent most of the day from then going from store to store, looking for new clothes to refill Judy’s wardrobe, and a decent nightgown since she was adamant about not sleeping in her underwear. Nick was really glad when they finally finished. By then, the sun had pretty much gone down, and he was tiring of getting weird looks from driving around in the obviously bunny sized Hopps Family Farm truck (seriously, he was driving, Judy’s right leg was the injured one so she couldn’t do it, and even if she could, the doctor said to avoid putting too much pressure on the leg, as that could give her a permanent limp). Finally, they parked in the parking structure that happened to be across from Nick’s apartment building. Nick came around to the passenger side to let Judy out.

N: “So Carrots, do I make a good chauffer or what?”

J: “Y’know you didn’t have to do all this for me.”

N: “Yeah, and you can surely get along fine with a bum leg. And since when has there been a rule that a fox can’t help someone out of the goodness of their heart?”

J: “Yeah, ya got me there.”

Nick lifted her out of the truck and into his arms as if she were an oversized kit. Of course, he couldn’t help pausing to feel her tail, which apparently put sheep wool to shame, though quickly stopped when he noticed her look of discomfort. Did tail touching work differently for bunnies? He personally had no qualms about it, but then again he really didn’t know much about bunnies or bunny culture. He made a mental note to look into that later. With Judy in his arms, he made his way out of the parking structure where he was unceremoniously greeted by the blinding brightness of an acorn light, which elicited a growl as shifted Judy to be able to put on his shades.

N: “Urgh, I hate those things. These eyes are for poor lighting, they’re not supposed to be exposed to billions of lumens at once. It’s a wonder I still have night vision. And besides, if they think these things actually help you see in the dark, then they _really_ need to rethink their designs.”

Nick started across the street.

J: “Those things never bothered me, and we don’t even have them back home.”

N: “Well, try running into them with a nocturnal predator’s eyes, you might as well be looking into the sun.”

J: “Huh, I never thought of it like that.” Suddenly Judy’s ears shot up, and she lifted her head to see past Nick’s arm, and her look of intrigue turned to one of terror. “LOOK OUT!”

N: “Huh” Nick followed her gaze just in time to see a **MOTORCYCLE BARRELING RIGHT TOWARDS THEM!** They both screamed (well Judy screamed, Nick’s was more of a vulpine *yipe*) and Nick jumped for it, landing on the sidewalk in front of his apartment building with Judy pressed against him. He felt an ache in his side from the landing.

N: “Well, that’s gonna hurt in the morning. Are you okay?”

J: “I think so. Well, I mean, I don’t think I’m more hurt.”

Nick breathed a sigh of relief, complete with dangling tongue, and they both turned to look at the cyclist, who’d stopped just in time and seemed to be frozen in shock over what almost happened. Finally, the cyclist snapped out of it, hopped off his ride and ran over.

?: “Ohmigosh I am SO sorry! I didn’t see you! A-and the pedestrian light wasn’t on so I didn’t-

J: “Whoa whoa, it’s fine, it was an accident, and nobody got hurt, right Nick?”

N: “Uh, y-yeah. It’s just…I can’t believe I forgot about the pedestrian light. I mean, I live here for yowling out loud!

?: “You do?” The cyclist took off his helmet revealing…

N: “Y-you’re a fox! But…h-how did you manage to afford a ride like that?” Indeed, that bike was one of the most lucrative in the world, there’s no way a fox could afford that. Then, as if picking up on his train of thought…

?: “I didn’t steal it if that’s what you’re thinking. Actually, it was a gift from my husband, to celebrate our fourth anniversary. Oh, that’s it! Why don’t I take you two out to lunch tomorrow? Consider it repayment for almost running you over.”

J: “Well, I’m game, what about you Nick.”

N: “I- er-well…only if it’s prey friendly, I’m not taking the chance of Judy unknowingly poisoning herself.”

?: “Don’t worry, I’m a regular at the place I had in mind, and I know they serve vegetarian.”

N: “Okay then, what’s your name by the way?”

?: “Oh, right, where are my manners. I’m Steven, pleased to meet you. Well, I guess I’ll meet you two here tomorrow, say around noonish.”

J: “Okay, noonish it is then.”

And with that, Steven left. Nick gathered Judy in his arms again and they headed inside, where Adelaide was finishing up collecting the latest rent. Judy froze upon seeing the wolverine.

A: “Nick, you’re back awfully late.”

N: “Well I _am_ crepuscular. That, and Judy here took her sweet time clothes shopping.”

A: “Oh, is this that bunny you were talking about? The one who got you to care about her then threatened you with fox repellent?”

Judy flinched, and tried to make herself smaller. That was not a proud moment for her.

N: “Yeah, but no worries, she already apologized.”

J: “Uh, y-yeah, I did.”

N: “Aaanyway, she’s kind of had a long couple of days and needs a place to stay, plus she’s not exactly at 100% right now, so I’m letting her burrow up in my spare room.”

A: “Well, okay then, I hope she feels better soon. I should probably be heading home myself now. See you tomorrow.”

With that, Nick called the elevator to take them to the fourth floor.

* * *

J: “Ugh, that bell made my ears ring. I’ve been in elevators before, but never one that sounded so shrill and rickety. That was scary.”

N: “Really? I never noticed anything amiss.”

J: “Well, you don’t have bunny ears.”

Nick set Judy down, and while she got balanced with her new cane, Nick unlocked the door.

N: “Alright Carrots, welcome to Casa del Wilde. We do hope you enjoy your stay.”

Judy was completely taken aback by the cozy cabin feel that the apartment gave off, especially compared to the aged industrial look of the rest of the building. One thing she knew for sure was that it put her old apartment to shame. She could see a full kitchen, a living area just to the left, and three doors on the right, which she guessed were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Nick led her to the rightmost door.

N: “This, Ms. Hippity-Hopps,-OUCH-is where you’ll be staying.” _Better cross Hippity-Hopps off the nicknames list._ “Oh, just so you know, that bed _is_ fox sized, as is everything else in here. Not much I can do about that.”

J: “It doesn’t look like that much of a size jump, I think I can handle it.” She plopped her newly bought clothes down ready to unpack them when she noticed something. “Carrot bedsheets, really Nick?”

N: “Yeah, I couldn’t help myself. Hey, once you’re done folding, I got a special treat for you. A bouquet of the finest flowers I could get my paws on. I figured you deserve a reward for solving that case.” _So far so good, she hasn’t picked up on my crush. I thought for sure she’d figure it out._

* * *

Nick was right; it was the most lavish bouquet that she’d ever had the pleasure of eating. You could never find a bouquet with this much variety back home. Nick seemed to be treating himself too, as he’d heated up leftover chicken from Aardbys and was clearly savoring the taste.

J: “So are all foxes messy eaters, or just you?” She got her answer in the form of breading crumbles that Nick “accidentally” splattered towards her.

N: “Maybe, or maybe you’ve just never seen a fox eat before.”

J: “True. Uh Nick, I’ve been meaning to ask, how could you forgive me so easily? Not that I’m not happy you did, it’s just, I thought you’d be mad just from seeing me.”

Nick looked away, similar to when he divulged the Ranger Scout incident. Judy got the impression that this was his way of indicating that he was about to discuss something he wasn’t proud of.

N: “I was mad at first. I thought you’d tricked me into believing you weren’t like everyone else when you were. But after a few days, I realized that I was no better. I tricked you into caring about me when we first met, I refused to take you seriously, and I tried to sabotage your case just to make myself feel better. I decided not to hold it against you if we ran into each other again, but I still wanted you to realize you were wrong, so I waited for you to find me. It took longer than I thought though, and I was a bit miffed that apologizing wasn’t your first priority. When you started crying, that was all the proof I needed, and I also realized that, despite what you said, you really did care about me.” _And I’m sure my crush on you played a part, though I didn’t know about that yet._

J: “Nick, thank you. For proving me wrong when I didn’t even know I was wrong, and for giving me a second chance.”

Suddenly, Nick seemed uncomfortable.

N: “Ugh, is it me or is it getting stuffy in here? Hang on while I open a window.”

Judy rolled her eyes. Classic Nick, changing the uncomfortable subject as soon as he gets out what he wants to say. Nick pushed open the window next to the refrigerator while Judy cleaned up the dinner. As she finished, Nick came up to her.

N: “Uh, Judy, I believe I owe you something.”

He reached into his pocket, and pawed her a twenty-dollar bill.

J: “What’s…?”

N: “It’s the money you spent on that Jumbo Pop, it should be yours.”

J: “Nick, you don’t have to-“

N: “Please don’t say that, I really should’ve done this a long time ago.”

Judy didn’t respond, she just took the twenty from him, and went to look out the window, wondering where all this was coming from. Sure, she knew he cared about her, but why was he being so nice? He usually just ribbed her and cracked jokes about her (and him on occasion). Not that she minded, she enjoyed seeing him squirm when she one-upped him. It was oddly adorable, and they say bunnies are the adorable ones (yeah right). Suddenly, she noticed movement outside the window, followed by * _pfft*,_ and she had just enough time to duck as something sailed right over her head and she subsequently heard an “OW” from Nick.

J: “Nick, are you okay?” She immediately slammed the window shut and, to the best of her ability, bounded on all fours to Nick, who was removing what appeared to be a tranquilizer dart from his arm, although he didn’t appear tranquilized.

N: “I think so, no thanks to this. What even _is_ this thing?”

Judy inspected the dart. It appeared to be a syringe of sorts, converted and reinforced to be fired as a dart. But then she saw something that made her, and Nick’s blood run cold. The few drops of what was in the syringe that didn’t make it into Nick’s arm were blue. _Blueberry_ blue.

J: “Oh no.”

As if to confirm her fears, Nick suddenly huffed and doubled over, half-growling, half-panting. He looked at her with fear-filled eyes, now brown, and glowing, with slit pupils, fully aware of the Night Howler toxin that was now coursing through every fiber of his being and burning away his rationality.

N: “Nonono!”

Nick bolted to the other side of the room on all fours, propping himself up on the sofa by his arms so he could look Judy in the eye.

J: “Nick!” She started towards him.

N: “Drrr-Don’t! Leave!”

J: “I’m not leaving you Nick! That’s not happening! I know you’re stronger than some stupid drug, and I know I can handle you!”

N: “But you’rrre hurrrt.”

J: “So, that didn’t stop me at the museum, and it won’t stop me now.” With that, she wrapped him in the biggest hug she could manage, even as he contorted uncontrollably. After about a minute, the last of Nick’s rationality bled away, and the now savage fox, who was in a very bad mood, began surveying his den and noticed the intruder, the intruder who had the balls to grab him at that.”

N: “RAWRF!” _Get off get off GET OFF!_

The fox threw the bunny in question to the side and pounced, pinning her by her arms with a growl. Judy could only stare into his eyes in fear, not of him, but for him, as he examined her.

N: _Food-Not hungry. Not kin. Pack-wait what?_

Judy noticed him rear back in confusion, and took the opportunity to get him off her by kicking him in the place no male should be kicked. With him writhing on the ground in pain and not even looking at her, she bolted for Nick’s bedroom, which happened to be the closest potential barrier between him and her. Backing away from the door, she fumbled with her phone to call for help, until she tripped and fell head over heels into the closet, forcing her to reorient as she got upright, taking in the contents of the closet.

J: _Yeesh, how many ties does one mammal need. And these teddy bunnies, I don’t even want to know._

Then she heard the door creaking open. Either she failed to completely shut the door in her haste, or the fox somehow figured out how to open doors, but either way, Nick was now creeping towards her, however, there was an air of caution and curiosity to his movements. This could be an opportunity! She didn’t bother with words, because she doubted he could understand her at the moment. Instead, she looked away, and held out a single paw. A universal indication of trust.

This confirmed it for the fox, she was pack. He inched forward, and pressed his muzzle into her paw. Judy opened her eyes at the feeling, and began stroking his muzzle, trying to comfort him, which seemed to be working, as he began growling softly and leaned into her touch. Suddenly, a look of realization crossed his face, and he, much to her shock, jumped forward and pressed his lips into hers. As Judy sat there utterly stunned, Nick shook himself, and all traces of savagery vanished from his being as he shifted into a four-legged sitting position.

N: “J-J-Judy?”

J: “Nick, w-welcome back.”

Then, realization hit him like a Night Howler dart.

N _: Oh, oh no! I kissed her!_

J: “Where did that come from?”

N: “What? That kiss? I-I don’t know I guess I wasn’t all there yet and I thought you were- uhh, what’s with that face?

Judy was looking right at him with an imitation of his signature smug smirk.

J: “You have a crush on me, don’t you?”

That was the last thing he expected her to pick up on, and he panicked.

N: “H-how did you guess-I mean, of course not, that’s redicu-I mean…de-oh darn it!”

J: “You do?”

N: *sigh* “Yes, I didn’t want you to know yet.”

J: “Why not?”

N: “I wasn’t ready, I don’t even know if you have one on me, uh, do you?”

J: “I…I don’t know, maybe? I-I’ve never considered it. I mean, I was never even sure if it could happen across different species. I guess it’s possible…”

N: “Well, I’ll be honest, that wasn’t exactly what I wanted to hear. And that’s part of the reason I didn’t want to tell you. What if you didn’t feel the same? That would just make things weird between us.”

J: “Nick, I know I can handle awkwardness. After all I can handle your ribbing just fine. And I know you can handle awkwardness too. Remember, that naturalist club didn’t even faze you. Tell you what, I think we should hit the hay for now, and I’ll see if I can work out how I feel, and when I do, I’ll tell you.”

N: “That sounds fair. Hey wait, how did you figure out I had a crush on you, because one accidental kiss doesn’t really seem like a fair indicator.

J: “I didn’t, I just ribbed you and you caved. See you in the morning Wilde boy. Eh-heh-heh-heh.”

And with that, she went to get ready for bed, leaving Nick stupefied, with the only thing he could think to do being to grab his pillow, throw his face into it, and scream bloody murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And so ends the first chapter of “In a Perfect World”. I really need to give kudos to Berserker88 for helping me get these disjointed plot points to flow together. If it weren’t for them, this would still be just an outline.  
> Something I really enjoyed doing while planning out this story was coming up with potential voice actors for original characters, so I’d like to share my conclusions.  
> Adelaide-Kimberly Brooks  
> Steven-Michael C. Hall  
> I really hope you enjoy this story and I look forward to hearing your thoughts.


	2. Not-So-Bullheaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here we have the second installment in this story. I guess you could say this chapter is dedicated primarily to rescuing Bogo from my personal scrappy heap by pulling him out of the stereotypical Da Chief archetype, as I absolutely loathe that archetype. Here’s hoping I did well.  
> Update: I’ve added a new scene to this chapter as of 2/14/2019. It was going to be the first scene of the next chapter, but I felt that it set the wrong tone for the chapter, and created a halfway plot switch which I don’t like, and that chapter isn’t finished yet, but I felt it appropriate that this scene be released on Valentine’s Day, which I only just realized was today when I started writing the chapter.

Judy awoke feeling completely recharged. It had been at least two months since she felt this refreshed and ready to face the day. Happy to have that weight of guilt off her shoulders, she clambered out of bed…and fell to the floor.

J: _Wha-oh right, fox-sized._

With that little incident out of the way, she grabbed her cane and pulled herself to her paws, with the matted light from the curtained window illuminating her amethyst-purple nightgown as she sorted her priorities.

J: _Okay, bathroom? Yeah, definitely. Then breakfast. I’m thinking…blueberry pancakes, yeah. Nick would love that, and it’d be a great way to thank him for everything he’s done for me._

With that set, she headed to Nick’s bathroom to get ready for the day, and hoped to high heaven that the toilet would be small enough that she wouldn’t fall in…again. Thankfully it was, though why it seemed to have a fox-paw print on the tank, she couldn’t figure out.

Meanwhile, the fox in question was groaning as the same matted light disturbed his sleep, making for yet another rude awakening, which wasn’t helped by the sensation that someone had kicked him in the Nicks. Figuring it would be pointless to try and get back to sleep, he dragged himself out of bed, flopping onto the floor, the light shining over his unclothed body. As a kit, he and his mother could barely afford clothes, so they didn’t have pajamas to sleep in. Apparently, this became conditioned into his brain, as he’d never been able to sleep with fabric wrapped around his limbs and torso.

N: _Urgh, I wish I could go back in time and complain to whoever standardized waking time for not accounting for the nocturnal. It’s too early to be up._

Nevertheless, waking hours were when they were, and he had to like it. So he began to sort his priorities.

N: _Clothes? Not yet, I’d probably end up with my pants over my head and my shirt around my waist…again. Bathroom? Nah, would probably trip and fall into the toilet. Heh, bonus points for jerking the flush handle in the process. Valley Frost? Oh, definitely, sweet brain catalyst._

With that, he pulled himself onto his paws, and dragged them to the refrigerator where his salvation awaited. Meanwhile, Judy was finishing up in the bathroom, when she heard Nick dragging his paws across the carpet, moaning and grumbling under his breath. Apparently, someone wasn’t a morning mammal.

J: _So much for making him breakfast in bed. Ah well, I can still make the pancakes._

So, she made her way to the kitchen, and froze stiff as she saw Nick gazing out the window, guzzling a caffeinated soda _,_ wearing nothing but his fur.

J: “Uhh, Nick?”

Nick finally noticed her.

N: “Oh, morning Carrots, eeeuuugghh, I almost forgot you were here; sorry, my brain takes a while to reboot.”

Judy just continued to stare, which greatly confused Nick.

N: “What?”

J: “Ummm…” Judy simply glanced down.

Nick finally looked down at himself, and it finally clicked. He whined in shock and embarrassment, and his ears, hackles, and tail went ramrod straight. His ears grew a darker shade of red than usual as he quickly pulled his tail around his hips to conceal his personal area.

N: “Uuooohhh, Carrots, oh man, I’m so embarrassed, I-I completely forgot-I…be right back.

He disappeared into his bedroom and came out a moment later with a pair of sweatpants.

J: “Do you usually hang out here naked in the morning.”

N: “It’s the only way I can sleep. We couldn’t afford PJs when I was a kit, and it just kinda stuck. I can’t sleep with clothes on, and I forgot I had company. I didn’t mean to pull a flasher on you.”

J: “It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it. And it wasn’t as bad as that time I accidentally walked in on my Pop-pop as he was getting in the shower, eughh, I still have nightmares.” Her own ears began to redden here. “I think that may have destroyed my ability to be around naked mammals; ya kinda need that when you share a house with your grandparents and three-hundred or so siblings.”

N: “Wh-t- THREE HUNDRED, the-that’s like a SMALL VILLAGE, HOW DO YOUR PARENTS MANAGE.”

J: “And counting. Mom’s pregnant…again. And this is pretty common for bunny families out in the country, though you’d have to ask them how they manage, ‘cause I’ve NO idea. Anyhow, I _was_ gonna surprise you, but I was thinking of making blueberry pancakes for breakfast. Just as a thank you for taking me in. Does that sound-by the way your tongue is lolling out and drooling, I’d say that’s a yes.”

Nick quickly got his senses back together as she began preparing the pancakes. As she worked, his gaze fell on the dart from last night. He’d been so jarred by spilling his crush that he’d completely forgotten.

N: “Hey Carrots, when I got darted last night, why do you think it wore off like that? I mean, all the other predators that got darted, they’re still savage, and some have been for weeks, with no sign of recovering.”

J: “I can’t say for sure, since I’m not a drug expert. If I had to guess, I’d say that the batch that went into that dart was a dud. We destroyed Bellwether’s lab and took her gun, so if one of her flunkies did that, it would have to have been a rush job. Do you feel okay?”

N: “Yeah, I mean, I don’t think I’m losing my mind right now, though I think it would be a good idea to stop by the vet after we give ol’ Buffalo Butt our official statements, just in case.”

J: “Agreed, this isn’t something I’m willing to take a gamble on. Anyway, breakfast is ready, so let’s eat.”

* * *

Before they’d gone their separate ways after Bellwether’s arrest, Chief Bogo had asked Nick and Judy to come in once everything checked out to get a more thorough explanation of what exactly was going on for the books. He hadn’t had anything on him to take down notes and Judy needed medical attention, so it wouldn’t have been practical to demand the full explanation right then and there, and after the previous debacle, he felt it would be best not to go public until they had the bigger picture.

When the desk officer buzzed him and told him that they were here, he immediately called them in. The meeting went about as well as could be expected, he told them to start at the beginning, they gave him a run through of what they found and how, though they didn’t have a clear idea of Bellwether’s motive. He was inclined to take Nick’s words with a grain of salt since the words from every fox he’d ever met before him had been half a lie (except maybe that pushover kit from the country he ran into when he was just a calf), but Judy insisted he take them at face value. Finally, they wrapped up, and he made the secondary reason for this meeting known as he hoofed Judy her old badge.

J: “Chief?”

B: “Hopps, would you be interested in rejoining the force once you’re fully healed?”

J: “You want me back? Even after the trouble I caused?”

B: “If there’s one thing I’ve learned over the years, it’s that you shouldn’t get worked up over one mistake, and I’d be lying if I said nobody else was thinking along your lines. Hopps, Judy, in the three months that you’ve been with us, you’ve proven to be an excellent officer, and if it weren’t for you, we’d still be as lost as ever, and who knows what Bellwether would have done if you didn’t stop her”

N: “Probably exile all predators from the city.”

B/J: “What?”

N: “Don’t quote me on that, but it seems like the next logical step. Dethrone Lionheart, make predators look bad, then get rid of them and be guaranteed her place in the mayor’s office by the populace who will now view her as a hero.”

B: “How could you figure that out just from being in the same room as her twice?”

N: “In my line of work, you need to be really good at figuring out what makes others tick. Granted, I’m not perfect at it; Judy managed to surprise me despite my pretty much hitting the nail on the head with her. But I digress, so Fluff, what will it be?”

Nick had discussed with Judy about standing up for herself on the way to the ZPD. After all, he couldn’t keep propping her up, if she really wanted to make a difference, then she’d have to make it clear when she felt devalued or underappreciated; she couldn’t keep letting others push her around. Nick watched as Judy considered, and was quite eager to see how she’d respond.

J: “Well, I would like to come back, but only if you apologize. Look, I know that you changed your mind about me, but you still treated me like dirt just because I was a bunny, and when I asked for an opportunity to prove myself, you slammed the door in my face and set me up to fail, and you still haven’t apologized.”

B: “Eugh, I should’ve apologized, and I do. And I think I owe you an explanation too. I didn’t care that you were a bunny, I just wanted to see if you were as capable as the academy said. And to be fair you did step out of line on your second day, which never leaves a good impression. Look, I think in retrospect, a lot of my less than accepting attitude came from you being a political appointee through Lionheart.”

J: “What would that have to do with anything?”

B: “Lionheart doesn’t actually care about other mammals, just himself. He’s spent his entire career exploiting the dissatisfaction of different groups of mammals to garner political favor. Unlike him, I want to actually help mammals and keep the city safe, so you can see if I’d have a beef with him or something he-what’s so funny Wilde?”

N: “Beef, because you’re a buffalo.”

B: “Anyway, the Mammal Inclusion Initiative was just the latest example. I’ll admit that it does bridge a gap by encouraging “non-normal” hirings, but it also allowed many mammals to land jobs that they genuinely weren’t qualified for, and I feared that you’d be yet another example of that, because knowing how to do something is very different than actually doing it. And with the ZPD losing credibility by the second from being unable to find the missing mammals and the common belief that bunnies are harmless pushovers…”

J: “You thought my being there would destroy what credibility the ZPD still had.”

B: “It wasn’t a risk I wanted to take yet, and I kind of resented you for being a pawn in _Lyin_ heart’s political game, so I think I might have channeled my frustration with him through my treatment of you. For dragging you through the mud, and for giving you the wrong impression, I’m truly sorry.”

J: “Apology accepted, and thanks for explaining. I guess I should apologize for jumping to conclusions. I never asked, I just assumed I was nothing more than a spineless bunny to you. So now what, do I need to fill out a form or something.”

B: “Actually, I was going to tell everyone that your resignation was part of an elaborate, very hush-hush, undercover operation, so no. And even if I didn’t, you never filled out a formal resignation, so you’re technically still an officer.

N: “Lying to the public, pretty _shifty_ don’t you think?”

B: “I’m well aware of the hypocrisy, thank you very much, but the ZPD can’t afford any more bad publicity, and like I said, she never truly resigned, so it’s not a total lie. Anyway, we still need to schedule Bellwether’s trial, so we’ll get in touch with you once we have.”

N: “Yeah, uh about that, I don’t think I’ll be attending her trial.”

B/J: “What?”

B: “But you’re a key witness.”

N: “So? I don’t recall seeing a rule that key witnesses had to attend.”

B: “Bu-“

N: “And besides, do you really think that a jury would care what a fox has to say?”

Bogo considered. Nick did have a point; it was unlikely a jury would seriously consider a fox’s testimony. Heck, he himself had a hard time believing foxes. But still, if it meant even a slightly higher chance of Bellwether’s conviction…

N: “On second thought, I suppose I could be persuaded, if you grant me immunity to any prior crimes that I may or may not have committed?”

B: “Wha-Why would I do that? Do you even realize what you’re asking?!”

N: “Yes, I’m asking if you’d really risk a master conspirator having even a slight chance of freedom just to put a comparatively petty criminal behind bars.”

Eeyup, Nick had him there, so he reluctantly agreed to his terms.

B: “Well, that’s everything for now, so I’ll send you on your ways. Oh, and Wilde, I’d recommend seeing Dr. Badger; she’s in charge of searching for a cure, so she should be well-versed in these Night Howlers. I think she’s your best bet in making sure you’re alright.”

* * *

J: “Why did you do that Nick? Making him clear your record?”

N: “Well, you thought I’d make a good cop, and I’m pretty sure I can’t do that with a tarnished record.”

Judy’s face lit up at that, her ears shooting up as high as they could go.

J: “Are you saying what I think you’re saying? You want to turn your life around and become a cop?”

N: “No promises. I seriously doubt it will work out, but you make me wanna try. If I could ask though, how did you know you could make it?”

J: “I dunno, I just never thought I couldn’t. People kept telling me it was impossible, but I didn’t care, I firmly believe you can do anything you set your mind to.”

N: _Wow, no wonder I have a crush on her._

Just then, they literally bumped into something big and fluffy and spotted. Nick jumped back, hackles raised in alarm, but Judy instantly recognized the plump cheetah.

J: “Clawhauser!”

C: “Judy! I never thought I’d see you again. I heard what happened. A flower, no wonder nobody could figure it out.”

N: _Clawhauser? Where have I heard that before?_

J: “So how have things been?”

C: “I’d say things are looking up. Chief Bogo’s putting me back at the front desk effective tomorrow. You?”

J: “Well, I’m all set to rejoin the force once the doctors give the all-clear on my leg. Oh, I should probably introduce you. This is Nicholas Wilde, he _was_ a conmammal, but I managed to convince him to turn his life around.”

The reactions she got were not the ones she expected, as they both examined each other in confusion, then their faces lit up with realization.

N: “No way.”

C: “Nick?”

N: “Benji?”

Suddenly, Ben picked Nick up and hugged him as though he were a teddy bunny.

C: “I never thought I’d see you again.”

N: “Well, I kinda made it a point to avoid the boys in blue.”

C: “Yeah, that’d make sense.”

N: “So you actually made it, and here I thought you were shooting for the stars.”

C: “Hey, you can do anything if you set your mind to it.”

N: “So I’ve been told.”

Judy was completely lost; here was Ben and Nick talking as if they were old friends. Unless, they really _were_ old friends.

J: “You two know each other?!”

N: “We met in high school. He was the only kid there who didn’t just come to me looking for test answers or to tease me, not that they knew I cared.

C: “Yeah, he was the only fox in class, and nobody would hang with him. I decided to sit with him at lunch one day and we really hit it off.”

J: “And you were okay with his being a conmammal.”

C: “He told me he didn’t see any reason to be anything else, and I didn’t push. I was actually afraid we’d end up clashing at some point just from being on opposite sides of the law.”

N: “Well, Carrots here might have given me a reason.”

C: “Carrots, that’s really clever-waitaminute, you mean?”

N: “Yep, I’m going to try and become a cop.”

Ben hugged him again, even tighter than before. He was soooo happy and excited that his old friend was finally coming out of his rut.

N: “Ack, oxygen, darkness!”

C: “Oh, sorry.”

Ben dropped him and he took in the biggest breath he could hold.

N: “Well, now that my third near-death experience is over, I believe Carrots and I have somewhere else to be, so for now, I’ll bid you adieu.”

C: “Alright, see you soon, I hope.”

With that, he and Judy set out to Cliffside to see Dr. Badger and make sure Nick was okay. Judy hoped he would be because they still had their lunch date with Steven, and she didn’t want to let the first fox to give her a good first impression down.

* * *

N: “So what’s the word doc?” Nick was as calm and collected as ever. As if the gravity of the checkup were completely lost on him. “Does it look like I’m in danger of going savage?”

M: “How are you so calm right now?”

N: “Years of practice. Though I’d be lying if I said I felt concerned. I know I should be but I’m still just happy and relieved it didn’t stick.”

Nick and Judy were at Cliffside, which has remained the containment facility for the savage predators even after they became public knowledge, partly because nobody felt brave enough to attempt to relocate them, and besides, the doctors already had all the equipment they needed there, and the refurbished areas being used for containment and examination were up to code so there was no real reason to. Dr. Madge “Honey” Badger had been placed in charge of the doctors assigned to caring for the savage predators due to her prior experience from the early days of the conspiracy, so Judy asked for her specifically.

M: “Well, you aren’t showing any signs of being “high” on Night Howler, though I did detect the substance in the tissue sample we took. Wish we’d thought to check the skin when this mess started; we’d only ever looked at blood, which, apparently, the Night Howler toxin passes through much faster than any other substance we’ve heard of. Honestly, I’m amazed at your self-control. Any other mammal would be raving mad right now. Did something shocking happen while you were savage?

J: “What do you mean?”

M: “Well, I’ve heard of mammals under the influence suddenly becoming lucid if something happens to trigger their emotions. Like, say, you’re wasted on beer, then your life mate gets fatally injured and suddenly, everything snaps back into clarity. So did anything shock you while you were savage? Do you even have any memories of being savage?”

N: “Oh, I have memories alright…” _I remember how scared she looked as plain as day._ “…but they feel weird. I remember what happened and what I did, but it’d be hard for me to phrase it.” His ears became redder than usual. “Now that you mention it, I did, uh, kiss Judy right before I snapped out of it. I wasn’t ready to tell her yet, so I don’t even know why I did that.”

M: “You didn’t huh. I could see that doing it then. Obviously, loss of impulse control is a symptom of Night Howler poisoning, so nothing was holding you back from acting on your feelings.”

N: _So it_ is _a romantic crush then; I do have feelings for her._

M: “But from what I can tell, you’re not a danger, so I see no reason to contain you. Though once the antidote is found, I think it’d be wise to take it anyway, if only because of how long the effects have been seen to last.”

Both Nick and Judy sighed in relief. It seemed that they didn’t have anything to worry about, that even with that stuff still in him, he wasn’t in danger of turning savage. With that, they were given the all clear to leave, and set out for Nick’s apartment. On the way back, something occurred to Judy. Nick had already admitted to having a crush on her, but the way Dr. Badger was talking…could it be more?

J: “Hey Nick, uh, this might sound like a dumb question, but what exactly is a crush?”

N: “You don’t know?”

J: “Well, I thought crushes were romantic, like preliminary love.”

N: “Not really, no. Crushes aren’t romantic in and of themselves.”

J: “They’re not?”

N: “No, a crush is just, well, wanting to be with someone all the time. Like, they consume your thoughts, you constantly want to impress them, and maybe you tease them a lot, and you just really want them to like you. Like, I didn’t even notice how messy my apartment was until I offered you room and board, and I spent an entire afternoon cleaning it just because I couldn’t bear for you to see the mess. It was enough for Finnick to be suspicious.”

Nick suddenly noticed that Judy was staring into space, looking like she just realized something important.

N: “What’s wrong Carrots, carrot got your tongue?”

J: “Nick, you just described how I feel about you.”

Now it was Nick’s turn to look shocked.

N: “Wait, you mean.”

J: “Yup, it would seem I have a crush on you.”

Nick immediately pulled over and pulled her into a huge hug. Judy was caught off guard, but eventually returned it.

J: “What happened to “never let them see that they get to you”?”

N: “For once, I don’t care. This is a huge weight off my shoulders, which if you haven’t noticed aren’t that big to begin with.”

J: “Neither are mine, but we’re getting off the subject.”

N: “So, uh, does this mean we’re going to do it?”

J: “You mean, dating, boyfriend-girlfriend, more than friends? Well, I’m not sure if _my_ crush is romantic yet, but I’m willing to find out. “Try Everything” right?”

N: “That cheesy song, really?”

J: “What, it’s a really good song.”

N: “Anyway, Carrots, Judy, you just made my day, I-I could kiss you I-oh why am I even waiting?!”

And he planted a big kiss right on Judy’s lips, which she abruptly pulled out of.

J: “Gah, your nose is _cold!_ ”

N: “Oh right, sorry, probably shoulda warned you about that. All canid’s noses are cold. Anyway, should we try that again, now that you’re ready?”

And they kissed again, this time for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And another one down. Hopefully the wait for the next chapter will be smaller than the weight for this one. And what do you think of this little twist of Nick and Ben being old friends?  
> For anyone who’s curious, Nick calling Ben “Benji” is a nod to another fic called “While We’re Young” which features de-aged versions of our favorite characters. And the small shoulders line was a bit of a jab at some Zootopia fan-art that I felt gave Nick and Judy a little too much shoulder compared to their official designs.


	3. Power Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Talk about long overdue, but I finally bring you the third chapter of In a Perfect World. Sorry about the long wait, but I got stuck about half-way through and only recently figured out how to continue past that point. Anyhow, on with the program.

J: “Okay, maybe this? No, no, how ‘bout this? Perfect.”

Judy came out of Nick’s guest room, which might become her room soon depending on how fast things with Nick go, wearing a light-yellow short-sleeve shirt and blue jeans. She insisted that she and Nick dress nice for their lunch with Steven. He thought she was going through an awful lot of effort for someone she just met. Part of him wanted to be jealous, but he knew better than that. Nick was already out of his room, dressed in a light blue Pawai’ian button-up with short sleeves, navy-blue pants, and a dark-green tie that he was still working on.

J: “How do I look, Nick?”

N: “Over, and under, grab the end, pull it through here, up and around, ‘round the horn, and bring it back home.” As soon as he was done, he immediately looked over her outfit, and crouched so he was right in front of her face. “Why, Carrots, you’re positively adorable.”

J: “Rrrrr…”

N: “Whaaat!? We both know I have feelings for you. Aren’t I supposed to find my girlfriend adorable?”

J: “Ygh, uhh, okay, fine, you got me there, it’s just, you’re not supposed to call a bunny adorable, or cute, or anything similar.”

N: “Really, but why not? Cute is a complement if I’ve ever heard it.”

J: “Nick, how would you feel if I called you sly?”

N: “Flattered, nothing’s wrong with being sly; being crafty and clever is a great quality to have.”

J: *Sigh* “Analogy wasted.”

N: “Anyway, it’s almost noon, we’d better get downstairs.”

The two made their way to the roadside, and shortly after, a white, wolf-sized limousine pulled up, with a golden trim around the wheels and a vanity plate that read “WKMYREV”. A dog, Great Dane by the look of it, stepped out of the driver door, came around, and opened the door for Steven to step out. He was dressed in a blue tank-top with a chess piece, the white king, on its center, and red shorts. He also had a pair of spiked bracelets around his wrists.

S: “Huh, looks like I made it on time. If I remember right, your names are Nick and Judy, right?”

J: “Yup.”

S: “Yes! Sometimes I have difficulty with names, especially when I only just met someone. Well, I don’t want to keep two hungry mammals waiting, hop in! Oops, that wasn’t specist was it?”

J: “Nah, I’ve heard worse anyway.”

S: “Whooh, well, there should be room in the middle for you Judy; I can sit on my husband’s lap.”

Nick and Judy followed him into the limo, where they saw a timberwolf on the other side of the car.

N: “Your husband is a timberwolf?”

S: “Uh-huh. This is Lupas. Not just my husband, but my adoptive brother as well.”

J: “Wait, you married your brother?”

S: “ _Adoptive_ brother, no blood relation. I can’t see anything wrong with that. And speaking of odd couples, I’m detecting a change in your interfursonal dynamic. Did something happen since the incident with me and my motorcycle?”

N: “You could say that, apparently, we both have feelings for each other, so we’ve begun to test the waters with a relationship.”

J: “Yeah, but we’re not rushing it. My sister had several whirlwind romances and they never worked out. In fact, she only recently got engaged, and it was with someone she’d been friends with long before things went romantic. In case things don’t work out, I’d rather not go further than necessary, lest I lose the first friend I made since I got here.”

S: “Wow, that’s really wise. It’s rare that I meet someone who truly understands that. Even better that they’re part of the first fox-bunny couple I’ve ever seen.”

J: “Wait, really? I mean, I kind of understand where that might come from-no offense-but seriously, none? You’ve never seen a fox-bunny couple before?”

S: “Nope, I’ve never even heard of one, only that it’s unheard of. Which is a shame, really. If more prey dated predators, especially their natural predators, I bet things would be much more peaceful in this city.”

N: “Oh, I forgot to ask, where exactly are we going?”

S: “The owner calls it “The Omnivore’s Paradise”. They cater to both predators and prey of all kinds, so I’m sure you can both find something there to sate your appetites.”

* * *

D: “We’re here, master.”

S: “Thanks, Daneian. And I told you, you don’t have to call me master.”

The ride to the restaurant had been pretty quiet, barring the occasional small talk, mostly because Nick and Judy had never even seen a restaurant that catered to both predator and prey, let alone a wide variety of species. The closest they could think of was Bug-Burga, but even that was mostly for predators. Stepping into the restaurant, Judy was utterly awed. The clientele consisted of more species than she could count on her fingers _and_ toes, there were tables of all different sizes, the staff was well-mixed, and no-one was going at each other’s throats.

J: “This is what Zootopia is supposed to be.”

S: “I can concur with that.”

N: “To think, even with all my connections I never heard of this place. I bet Finnick would love-oh what am I saying, he can find a problem with just about everything. So, do we seat ourselves, or…?”

S: “That’s correct. Oh, good, there’s a wolf-sized table over there. It’s meant for two, but it should be able to seat all four of us given our sizes, well, assuming Lupe is willing to let one of us sit on his lap.”

L: “So long as it’s you, I’m down for it. And besides, you know how much I love to cuddle, handsome.”

With that, they got situated, the waiter even bringing booster seats for Nick and Judy (which secretly made Nick self-conscious), and soon, they were chowing down on the best broccoli soup and fish n’ chips they’d ever tasted, though it wasn’t long before conversation took over the meal.

N: “So, how did you hear about this place when I haven’t? I know just about everything and everyone in this city.”

S: “Well, this place is relatively recent, so it might not have entrenched in the gossip circles yet, though as a connoisseur of cuisine I tend to be pretty up to date about the good eats in town. I guess you could say I’m really good at reading the culinary world, almost as good as I am at reading mammals.”

J: “Wait, read mammals, you mean like, you can tell what makes me tick just by looking at me?”

S: “Weeeelllllll, let’s see. I’d say, you’re a small town bunny who viewed this city as a paradise and came here to enter a very, for lack of a non-offensive term, un-bunny career and prove that being a bunny didn’t cast you to a specific role, only to get a rude awakening by being hit with red tape and skepticism despite proving more than capable of the career, all ‘cause you’re a “cute, harmless, dumb bunny”.

J: “O…kay, that is _creepily_ accurate. How did you figure all that out so fast.”

S: “As someone who could never tell what someone was thinking growing up, I got frustrated, and decided to minor in psychology to correct that. I guess you could say it worked better than I hoped. You’d be surprised just how much you can glean just by observing how one carries themselves, although you’re a pretty open book to begin with.”

N: “Well, I’m not so easily cracked. What do you see from me?”

S: “I see…that you loathe prejudice despite keeping it concealed from most, that you’ve seen the worst of what the world has to offer enough to build yourself around it and lose hope, and I’m just barely sensing that something awful happened to you when you were young that still troubles you to this day…”

N: “Okay, okay, I believe you, no need to get so personal-wait, is that…?

J: “What?

Everyone looked to where Nick was pointing. They could see a grey fox, flanked by a wolverine looking for a place to sit, until he noticed Nick, and sauntered over.

GF: My my, what have we here? Miss Heinous’ favorite lackey hanging with a cop? What would she say about this?

N: “Beat it Grey Fox, I don’t work for Miss Heinous anymore.”

S: “Hey, do you mind, you’re interrupting our lunch, or are you seriously willing to challenge the friend of the fox who raided Mr. Big and lived to tell about it?”

The Grey Fox was taken aback. _This_ was the fox he was talking about?

GF: “Grrr, fine, I’ll go. If it were anyone else who’d dare to talk to me like that, I’d send Slash after them, but I figure he wouldn’t be very effective against you Mr. Howlard.

S: “Y’know, one of these days, _you’re_ gonna die, then you’ll be out of the city’s collective fur forever.

GF: “Hmph.” The Grey Fox stormed off, angry about not having a single comeback to that.

J: “Uh, Nick, who was that?”

N: “The Grey Fox, he’s one of the city’s crime lords. I’ve had to tangle with him a few times. Hey, wait a minute, Howlard, as in Howlardtech? You’re the genius behind Howlardtech, Lupas?

L: “Uhh, no, I just engineer the stuff. The real genius is sitting right here in my lap.”

Nick’s jaw dropped, Steven, a fox, was the founder and mind of the biggest, most successful business in the city.

S: “I can see you doubt Lupe’s assertion, but I can confirm that he speaks the truth.

J: “Uh, okay, newcomer confused, need an explanation here.”

N: “Carrots, Howlardtech is the biggest, most successful high-tech enterprise in the city. It’s their technology that revolutionized the city’s weather control center and keeps the climates self-contained and isolated from the outside world. I never thought the reclusive founder was a fox.”

S: “Who would? Probably for the best though, given how rampant primal fears run in this city. It’s despicable, really, that I have to conceal my species just to be successful. Mammals species-cast each other so much that I doubt anyone would buy our products if they knew. But I do believe that one day, this city can become the paradise it was always meant to be, and I’m happy to help it towards that path. Just as you are, Judy.”

J: “So how do you help the city?”

S: “By bridging the gaps between species with my inventions. Take, for example, my bracelets.”

Steven held up his right paw, and the bracelet expanded until it covered the paw like a gauntlet. He then reached _into_ the center of the gauntlet and pulled out a full-sized box of tissues.

N/J: “Wha…”

S: “I call this, a Morph Weapon. As that name implies, it does more than just act as a carrying case. One major divide between the many different mammals is size, which directly corresponds to strength. Us little guys can do little against a mammal such as an elephant should they choose to abuse their size…

* * *

“AH-CHOOO!” went Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. in his ice-cream parlor.

* * *

S: …unless we have a weapon on paw. Unfortunately, carrying around weaponry tends to get you wary looks if not get you in trouble altogether. But them, I thought, “What if the weapon didn’t look like a weapon”, and got the idea to create a 4D object that looks innocuous, but can actually transform into or contain weaponry of various types. Effectively the best of both worlds. They haven’t hit the stores yet, though; I’m still experimenting with the idea. Uh, these aren’t problematic, are they officer?”

J: “Well, I don’t really endorse weapons, but I get where you’re coming from, so I guess not.”

S: “Whew, that’s a relief. I’m glad _someone_ among the boys in blue understands. Of course I’m well privy to the fact that some may abuse the morph weapons. After all, some sheep abused a recreational drug I was working on based on the plant _Midnicampum holicithias._ I swear, you have no idea how awful it feels to give birth to genius only to have it stolen and misused by fools.”

N: “Wait; back up, you created the Night Howler serum?! That stuff almost destroyed the city, what were you thinking?!

S: “Before you jump to conclusions, I wasn’t looking to cause trouble. My adoptive parents were botanists, and the Night Howler, as you call it, was their favorite flower. I discovered its instinct-enhancing effects when I accidentally ingested one. At first, I was afraid and confused, but Lupas comforted me all night, and ultimately, I quite enjoyed the experience. Not too long ago I realized it could be a hit among mammals looking for a little relief from the day-to-day if I could dilute out the loss of rationality, since it isn’t fatal or addictive. Unfortunately, I way underestimated how potent the chemical was, and the prototype ended up having a berserker effect, so now I have to figure out how to weaken it.”

J: “So you knew what was going on the whole time.”

S: “Not the mastermind, but I knew Night Howlers were involved somehow. I actually got hit myself, but Lupe was able to calm me down and give me an antidote.”

J: “And you didn’t tell anyone?”

S: “Of course I told, but nobody believed me. Although I did attempt to undermine the conspiracy yesterday.”

J: “Wait, you said there’s an antidote? What is it?”

S: “A flower called Daybreakers. They produce a chemical that has a calming effect. I’m growing some now, and I intend to sell the antidote to any hospital who’ll bite, but they won’t be ready for another few days.”

N: “Wait wait, hold it. Yesterday evening, after we outed Bellwether, someone shot me with a dart of Night Howler. Was that you?”

S: “Wait, what? _You_ were hit by that. I intended it to be shot at a prey animal. I told my friend to find a prey, any prey, and shoot them with it. I knew seeing a prey “go savage” would undermine the whole conspiracy. I didn’t realize it had already been resolved.”

N: “Wait, if that dart was meant for a prey, then…” Nick turned to look at Judy who was wide-eyed.

J: “Then _I_ was the target of that dart, not you.”

The booth became deadly quiet, with no one really sure how to proceed from this revelation. Several times, someone opened their muzzle as if to speak, only to close it again. Surprisingly, the silence was broken not by them, but by a yell of “Disgusting!” from a nearby table. Everyone turned to see a fox in a smart looking suit looking very dissatisfied with his service.

“Seriously, you call _this_ good food?! I can’t believe I listened to that raccoon!”

S: “Oh great, a whiner.” Thankfully, the intrusion kickstarted his train of thought and he figured out what he wanted to say. “Look, Nick, Judy, I’m really sorry for the trouble I caused. I didn’t think, I was just desperate to fix this. I blamed myself for that whole mess because it was my research they were using, and I knew this, but getting the truth out there, I might as well have been talking to a wall. Have you ever been in a situation like that?”

Judy actually could relate to that. She knew, or at least wanted to believe what she’d said at the press conference was wrong, but nobody cared. She was about to respond when Nick beat her to it with the last thing she expected.

N: “I forgive you.”

J: “Wait, really? I thought you’d hate him. Heck I _get_ that position but even I’m not sure it justified essentially sacrificing someone.”

N: “He did the wrong thing for the right reasons. I think I probably would’ve done the same thing in that situation, because ‘Oh sure, I’m just going to take this _fox’s_ words at face value with no evidence to back it up’, this city is just _so_ understanding. And besides…” Nick gave Judy a flirtatious look “…something good _did_ ultimately come out of it.”

Judy sighed.

J: “Well, you were the one that got hurt, so, I guess if you’re willing to forgive him, then I won’t hold it against him.”

S: “Oh tod, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. But seriously, if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you two, all you have to do is ask.”

Nick and Judy were both touched by Steven’s genuineness and kind heart. If Nick didn’t prove that Judy’d been wrong about foxes, then Steven definitely did. Nick actually felt a glimmer of hope from seeing such a furson in a fox’s body. Maybe his quest for redemption wasn’t for naught after all. Their thoughts were interrupted by that same suited fox, who was still complaining, and apparently had been for that entire conversation.

Waiter: “Sir, if you want something else, I can-“

Fox: “Don’t bother, I’ve lost my appetite.”

Steven’s lips parted, revealing clenched teeth.

S: “So. Have. I.” He flicked his, still gauntleted, finger, and a second later, the suited fox found his meal upended all over his suit.

Fox: “GAH, MY SUIT. NONONONONO! THIS SUIT IS CUSTOM MADE!” and he made a mad dash for the restroom.

S: “Woopsie, my finger must have slipped.”

J: “Uh, what just happened?”

S: “Oh, right. Well, remember how Nick said the city’s climate zones are self-contained. It was done through, well, sci-fi enthusiasts would call them force fields (though I guess now they’re just science), energy barriers that exert a repelling force on anything that comes into contact with them. I’ve been trying to figure out more uses for them, like being able to reach things you couldn’t normally reach, or even augmenting physical abilities.

J: “So, you did that.”

S: “Yeah, but you have to admit he deserved it. Weren’t you annoyed by him too?”

J: “Rrgh, I was. Okay, I’ll look the other way just this once.”

Just then, a phone began to ring.

S: “Oh, hang on a minute, I gotta take this.”

They nodded.

S: “Glad to hear from you again….Yeah, I’ve got everything ready to go, but I still need you to come by for a few days to do the paperwork, otherwise it wouldn’t be legit….Tomorrow? Yeah, I can do that….Right now, I’m having lunch with some new, well, I want to say friends, but I don’t know if they see me as one since we didn’t meet under the best circumstances. Oh, you’re not gonna believe this, but they’re a bunny and a fox, and they’re a couple.”

As that was going on, Nick turned his attention to Lupas.

N: “You’ve been awfully silent.”

L: “I haven’t really had anything to say. Steven’s a really good judge of character, so if he likes you, then I don’t see why I shouldn’t.”

S: “Oh, the fox is named Nick, and the bunny is named Judy….Wait, you know a bunny named Judy?

That got Judy’s attention.

J: “What? Who are you talking to?”

S: “Just a sec. A baker that I met a couple weeks ago on a road trip. I took a liking to his treats and offered to help him set up a second bakery here in the city. Name’s Gideon. Do you know him?”

J: “Yeah, I do. He’s my parents’ business partner. We’ve known each other since we were kits, though we weren’t exactly friends. I couldn’t believe how much he’s changed when I saw him again. Actually, it’s thanks to him I even solved the Night Howler case.”

S: “Huh, small world. Yeah it’s the Judy you know….Okay, I’ll ask her. Judy, Gid wants to know if he could crash at your place while we work out the paperwork for the new bakery.

J: “Well, I’m crashing with Nick right now, so it’s up to him. Nick?”

Nick considered.

N: “Does he happen to make blueberry pies? If he’s using your farm’s berries in them… alright, if he can bring one of those pies with him (I’ll pay for it), he can stay as long as he needs to.”

Steven relayed what Nick had said, and turns out he does make blueberry pies, so the deal was sealed.

N: “Welp, I’m getting full, so I think I’ll save the rest for later.”

J: “Yeah, me too, thanks for the meal.”

S: “Don’t mention it. Do you want a ride back.”

N: “That’s okay, I have a barber appointment in about half an hour, and it’s just down the street. We can take the subway back.”

On their way out, they bumped into that suited fox again. It was clear now that he was pretty old, which probably explained a few things.

Fox: “Huh, well isn’t this an interesting gathering.”

S: “In what regard?”

F: “Two foxes, a wolf, and a bunny. It’s unusual. And oh my goodness, are you two a couple?” He muttered something under his breath. Unbeknownst to the fox, Steven seemed to have taken an interest in his cane, though Steven quickly looked away when he eyed him.

J: “So what if we are, what’s it to you.”

F: “Can it, I don’t converse with _prey._ So fox, what’s your name.”

N: “Nicholas Wilde, why?”

F: “Just wondering. You can call me Franklin Cunningham.”

N: “While I’d _love_ to stay and chat, I have an appointment to make, so I’m afraid we must bid you adieu.”

With that not so lovely exchange out of the way, they left. But with Steven behind them, neither Nick nor Judy noticed Steven glaring daggers at Mr. Cunningham after he passed him, with his maw threatening to let loose a snarl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And that’s a wrap for now. I’d really like to think the people at the Zootopian Authors Association on Discord for their advice and praise. Seriously, if you’re a writer of Zootopia fanfics, you can’t go wrong with checking them out. As for hypothetical voice actors, I think I would cast Bruce Willis as Mr. Cunningham, and Jeff Plunk as Lupas. Until next time!


	4. Awkward Conversations and Startling Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the fourth chapter. I won’t lie, this is something we’ve seen many times, but I hope I’ve made it interesting again.

With Nick’s fur cut done, Nick and Judy returned to Nick’s place. Nick put their leftovers in the fridge and, since Gideon’s train wasn’t scheduled to come in for about an hour, they found themselves with some free time and ended up doing their own things until Judy got a call from him informing her that he was in the city and asking for the name of Nick’s apartment building.

J: “Harold Strong Apartments in Savannah Central, we’re in 3C…Taxi? Okay, see you here soon.”

N: “So he’s almost here?”

J: “Yep. Hey…” she noticed a shelf full of DVDs and Blu-rays that she never guessed he would like, leaving Nick frozen in fear and embarrassment “…Curse of the werefox? Sawska? Chestburster? Buck, you’ve got a dark side Nick.”

Nick blushed nervously. He was sure she’d hate that he liked horror, though fortunately, she seemed more amused than anything. Which made him feel more at ease.

N: “It’s more of a dork side. A guilty pleasure at best. I’ve only ever told Finnick about these. I don’t watch for the jump scares or brutality though. Everyone in these movies has a habit of making boneheaded decisions that only make things worse. It’s funny seeing these dum-dums get hoisted by their own petards.”

J: “Huh, that’s…unsettling? Wait; is that a _Summer of Mystery_ boxset? I can’t believe you like this cheesy show!”

N: “Wh-it’s not cheesy!”

J: “It’s Disney. Everyone knows Disney stuff is cheesy children’s fodder.”

N: “Hey, don’t knock it till you try it! And for the record, _Summer of Mystery_ has a very compelling story, and a lot of jokes that no child would even catch. It’s a lot smarter than it seems; of course it _was_ created by a fox.”

J: “Really, I didn’t know that.”

N: “Yeah, I think it was the first ever to be created by a fox, so of course I had to see what they hustled up.”

J: “How can you joke about your stereotype so easily?”

N: “It makes it easier to stomach. You should try it sometime. But anyhow, who are you to make fun of my dork side after spending the last hour playing The Habs like your life depended on it?”

J: “What’s wrong with The Habs? It’s a classic. And didn’t a certain someone say “don’t knock it till you try it”?

N: “Rrr, I hate when you use my words against me. Okay, fine, if you give _Summer of Mystery_ a try, I’ll give The Habs a try, okay?”

J: “Alright. It’s a deal.” That seemed to make Nick flinch, but he nevertheless shook on it.

N: “Now if you’ll excuse me for a bit, my fur and I seem to be having a disagreement…” he pointed to a spot on his head where his fur was standing up “…and I’d like to get it under control before our guest arrives.”

J: “Don’t let me stop you.”

While Nick was waging war with his head fur, Judy decided, with nothing else to do, to sink more time into The Habs. After all the work she had to do to get it working on Nick’s laptop, not playing it would be ridiculous. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Nick was still in the bathroom.

J: “Nick, I think that’s Gideon, should I get that?”

N: “Go ahead, Carrots. I think I’ve pretty much won the war on fur, just need a couple minutes.”

Judy went to open the door.

J: “Hi, GideEEEEEEEEEEE….”

It was indeed Gideon, and her parents!

S/B: “Surprise!”

J: “Uhhh, mom, dad, wh-what a pleasant surprise.” _Oh, this is bad. What will they think of Nick!?_

That was Judy’s biggest concern. She never told them about Nick, let alone that she was currently living with a fox. Actually, she hadn’t spoken to them since she solved the case.

J: “So, what brings you here?”

B: “Well, you left in such a rush, you left all your luggage behind.”

S: “Still don’t understand why you never unpacked; you just moped around not talking to anyone.”

B: “So when Gideon said you were living in the city again we-“

S: “We thought we should bring it for you.”

J: “Ohh, that’s really sweet of you. Come in, come in, but you do know this is just my boyfriend’s home right?”

G: “They know, Ah told ‘em.”

S: “So who is this mysterious friend anyway?”

J: “Well, his name is Nick, and-“

Just then, Nick came out of the bathroom.

N: “Good news, Carrots, I’ve defeated my fur.”

S: “Eep!”

N: “Oh, I heard you talking out here. You must be Mr. and Mrs. H-EEEAAAAUUUGGGGGHHHH!”

Before anyone could react, Stuart had sprayed fox repellent in Nick’s face.

J: “Dad, what the _buck_ is wrong with you! That’s Nick!”

S: “Wait, what?!”

And next thing Nick knew, he was in front of the kitchen sink, with everyone helping rinse the pepper spray off of his face.

S: “Sorry Nick, I thought you were a burglar. I wasn’t expecting you to be a fox.”

Nick just growled, which made Stu flinch.

J: “Why would you assume-I thought you were past this!”

S: “I’m sorry. I just-I don’t-I’m sorry! I guess I still have some convictions toward foxes.”

G: “St-Stuart? Ah thought…”

N: “And now I know where you got it from, Carrots.”

S: “No, no, no, Gid! I _do_ like you. I guess, I’ve been on edge since we got to the city, and I think it’s drawing it out. I don’t want to be controlled by it, but it’s so hard.

J: “Why are you such a worrywart! I’ll admit this city isn’t exactly squeaky clean, but that doesn’t mean having to be on guard every second of the day. _Seriously_ , why’d you even bring anti-fox spray if you’re trying to suppress your biases?!”

Stu couldn’t answer. Both because he couldn’t justify carrying repellent any other way, and because he’d clearly ticked off his daughter.

J: “Are you carrying any others?”

S: “Uhh, well….” He reached into his overall pocket and pulled out…

J: “The fox taser!? Really!?!?”

G: “What!”

N: “Rrrrrr!”

B: “STUART! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THAT AT HOME!”

S: “I wasn’t just gonna use it on every fox I saw! Just the bad ones. We have buyers in this city, and they’ve said things about the fox population. I just wanted to be able to protect myself if one of the bad ones attacked us.”

J: “Now you’re just making excuses! You’re just as bad as the most prejudiced mammals in this city, and I speak from fursonal when I say-“

N: “Carrots stop.”

J: “What? But dad-“

N: “Carrots, please. Just let me talk to him.”

Judy deflated, which relieved Nick as he was sure she was about to disown her own father. To be honest, Nick had mixed feelings about the whole affair. He could read mammals better than Judy could, so he knew that Stu was genuinely sorry, but on the other paw, hearing fox biases in public was one thing, but hearing them _in his own den_!?

N: “Okay, look. I’m not at all happy that you brought things made specifically to hurt foxes into my home, but I’d be a hypocrite if I held it against you, because I’ve spent most of my life exploiting my kind’s stereotypes, and I can tell you regret it. So I’m going to let it go…this time, but I suggest you put those things away for the rest of your visit, and leave them at home in the future.”

J: “You’re just letting this go? I thought you of all mammals would be furious.”

N: “I’m not letting it go, I’m trying to be rational. Mr. Hopps, your daughter trusts me, and I can assure you that I genuinely care about, and love her, and I can’t imagine a life without her in it anymore. If she dropped dead right now, I’d probably throw myself off the roof of this building.”

S: “Huh, wow, that’s…I never thought a fox could be so understanding. Oops, I did it again, didn’t I?”

N: “Not the worst thing you could’ve said. And believe me, I know what I’m talking about. I’ve kept a mental list of fox derogatives for years. Like: shifty, vicious, untrustworthy, articulate. And I have a comeback for each and every one.”

J: “Wait a second…”

_“…and a real articulate fella.”_

_“Wow, that is high praise. It’s rare that I find someone so non-patronizing.”_

J: “Nick, back at the ice cream parlor, were you…?”

N: “Yes, I was offended, and that was a comeback. Hey Gideon, are you doing okay.”

G: “Ah don’t know. Ah want ta be mad at him, but Ah’ve given plenty of mammals reason to be scared’a me.”

S: “Gid, does that mean we’re cool.”

G: “Uhh, tell ya what, if ya throw out your anti-fox stuff when ya git back to Bunnyburrow, Ah’ll let it go.”

S: “Thanks, Gid. I promise both of you, these things are going in the garbage as soon as…actually, where’s the trash Nick?”

And Stu threw away the fox repellent and fox taser right in front of them.

J: “Oh, that reminds me!”

Judy ran, well limped, to her luggage. After all, she never unpacked, and if they didn’t open her bags, then…

J: “Aha!” She pulled out the fox repellent Stu had given her when she first left, and threw it in the trash. “There. I definitely don’t need that.”

B: “Judy, what happened to your leg?!”

J: “Oh, that. Well, remember that breakthrough I had before I left again? I hurt it while I was trying to apprehend a criminal.”

S/B: “What!”

B: “Why didn’t you tell us!? This is exactly why we were so worried about you becoming a cop. It’s dangerous, especially for us.”

J: “Ugh, mom the criminal didn’t hurt me, I just tripped!

Nick was starting to get nervous, so he turned to Gideon.

N: “Uh, hey Gideon, I think I hear both our phones ringing.”

G: “What? Ah don’t hear any-“ Nick looked at him, then glanced to his room. “Oooohhhh, Ah git it.” And they both excused themselves.

J: “Look, mom, I knew the risks that came with this job, and I accepted them. Why can’t you?”

S: “Judy-“

J: “Did you guys ever even care how much I wanted this. All I’ve ever wanted was to make the world a better place, and what better way than becoming a cop? You were never there for me. You never supported me.

B: “What? Of course we supported you.”

J: “Oh really, then explain the phone call!”

S/B: “Wha…?”

J: “You _cheered_ when you saw my meter maid vest. CHEERED! Could you not see how upset I was?”

S: “Upset? But you seemed so happy.”

J: “I just put on a smile so you wouldn’t say “I told you so”, but I expected you to be at least a little sympathetic.”

They were terrified now. They never meant to puke on her dreams; they were just scared for her.

B: “Ohh. Look, we’re really sorry about that.”

S: “Yeah. We tried to be supportive, it’s just…cops get hurt all the time. I couldn’t tell you how many times Sheriff Hareisson has been hospitalized. We don’t want to lose you, Jude the dude. Every time you go out on the field, we fear it could be your last. You might be ready for that, but we aren’t.”

J: “I wish you‘d told me before.”

S: “We’re really sorry, Judy.”

J: “It’s fine. But you don’t need to worry. I can take care of myself. I _was_ the valedictorian after all.”

B: “Thanks Judy, I hope we can make it up to you somehow.”

J: “Well, I think trusting my faith in Nick will do. He’s a very kindhearted mammal, and I know he’s made bad choices, but he never lost sight of his true self.”

Meanwhile, Nick and Gideon were talking in Nick’s bedroom.

G: “H-How’d ya forgive ‘im so easily?”

N: “I didn’t.”

G: “Then w-why-“

N: “He’s my girlfriend’s dad. I want him to like me. And I don’t want to let other mammal’s preconceptions control me anymore.”

G: “Anymore?”

N: “Yeah, until two days ago, I was a two-bit street hustler. And I only became one ‘cause nobody trusts foxes.”

G: “Eeugh, Ah know that feelin’. Ah’ve done a lot that Ah’m not proud of, all cuz everyone was a-afraida me. No one wanted to like anythin’ Ah did. Ah once got booed off the stage at a talent show even though the lady in charge said it was the best breakdancin’ she’d ever seen.”

N: “Wait, you breakdance?”

G: “Ah, no-no-it’s-nuthin’-ah, guh why’d ah bring that up?!”

N: “C’mon, I’ve got to see that! I grew up during the breakdance craze. Please?”

G: “Oh, alright. Cain’t believe Ah’m doin’ this.”

Gideon moved to an open space in the room, started bobbing his head to an imaginary beat, and within about a minute, Nick knew that that lady knew what she was talking about, at least until Gideon lost his balance and tumbled into the closet.

N: “Are you okay?”

G: “Yeah, Ah haven’t practiced in years. H-how embarrassing.”

N: “Hey, it’s fine, I really liked it. And hey, at least I finally figured out why they call it breakdancing.”

Just then, Judy burst in.

J: “Are you guys okay?! What was that crash?!”

N: “We’re fine, Gid just tripped.” He gave Gideon a “you’re secret’s safe with me” wink.

S: “Well, I think we should leave before we overstay our welcome. Again, I’m sorry about the fox spray. I’ll admit, one of my daughters dating a fox is going to take some getting used to, but if she trusts you, then so will I. Maybe, next time we meet, we could start from scratch?”

N: “Yeah, I think I’d like that. After all, I know for sure we have at least one thing in common.” He looked at Judy when he said this.

S: “Oh buck, thank you Nick. That’s a weight off my shoulders. Hey Jude, do you still need that truck?”

J: “Nah, you can take it back. There are plenty of ways to get around this city. Well, I’ll see you soon.”

They hugged, and Stu and Bonnie took their leaves, leaving Nick, Gid, and Judy alone.

J: “So now what?”

G: “Ah dunno. Steve’s not expectin’ me ‘till tomorrow.”

N: “Well, I don’t have any plans. Hmm, how abouuuuut, a movie marathon?

J: “Well, I’ve never been a big fan of horror, but I’ll give it a shot.”

G: “Wait, what?”

* * *

G: “D-don’t open the door! Don’t open the-“

J: “Haha, cheese and crackers, you were right Nick; these mammals have no common sense whatsoever.”

N: “Hey, when I’m right, I’m right. Hang on, let me get some more popcorn. Oh, and soda.”

J: “Seriously, you drank two whole glasses of pop at the restaurant.”

N: “Well, what else are we supposed to drink? I mean, it’s called popcorn after all.”

About three seconds of silence later…

G: “Oh, Ah git it.”

While Nick was working on another popcorn bag, Gideon decided to address the elephant in the room, at least as far as the two of them were concerned.

G: “Judy, ya know Ah apologized already, but I never got ta finish. Ya still remember the play?”

J: “Yeah?”

G: “Ah didn’t really think ya were stupid for wantin’ ta be a cop. Ah thought it was smart. Ah never could’ve stepped up n said somethin’ like that. Truth is, Ah envy ya.”

J: “Y-really?”

G: “Ah always have. Ya were always so brave, and kind. Ah wanted that. But ah just cain’t speak up like that. Ah’m not like ya. Ah let everyone push me around and got so fed up that I became exactly the kinda furson Ah hate. But ya always stuck true to yerself, and ya never let anyone tell ya different. And Ah pushed ya down fer it, even when ya tried ta give me what Ah deserved. Ah really want’a make things right.”

J: “Gid, I really appreciate you telling me, and I already forgave you. You don’t have to do anything.”

G: “Thanks, Ah cain’t tell ya how much that means ta me. Still, if there’s any way Ah can make up for clawing yer face, just let me-“

They were interrupted by the sound of a clattering bowl, and spilling popcorn. They looked to see Nick standing frozen like a statue with a look of utter horror. He had heard everything, and he could feel a whole mess of emotions building up as the events of the press conference replayed in his mind in a completely new context. A context that made it more understandable, and made his own visceral reaction look unnecessarily cruel. She hadn’t just been biased, she’d been traumatized, which meant he probably triggered her when he pretended to pounce on her.

J: “Nick, are you alright?”

Nick didn’t answer; he just ran into his room and shut the door. Judy followed right behind.

N: “I really messed up.”

J: “Nick, what are you-“

N: “The press conference, Judy. You flinched when I pounced, and I thought… I should’ve known. I know what that feels like. I should’ve seen it, but I was too mad. I only cared that I was hurt, I didn’t even stop to consider why you’d-“

J: “Nick stop, you had every right to be mad.”

N: “But that doesn’t make it okay. No one should be blamed for having a trigger.”

J: “I didn’t even know I _had_ a trigger-“

N: “Carrots?”

Judy stopped as Nick looked at her with an almost pleading face.

N: “Are you afraid of me?”

J: “Wha-NO! Of course not.”

N: “Don’t lie. Please, I need to know if being around you is bad for you.”

J: “I…I don’t know anymore. That incident with Gideon stuck with me more than I wanted to admit. I know I don’t want to be. I like, maybe even love, you. I don’t want to not have you in my life.”

N: “Is that why you never told me?”

J: “Yeah, I wanted to tell you after you told me about…but I was afraid you’d leave me if I did.”

N: “Well, I won’t leave if you don’t want me to; I just really wish you’d told me before. If I’d known, I wouldn’t’ve lashed out like that. I’m sorry I triggered you.”

They took a moment to comfort each other, and then went back out to the main room where Gideon was still sitting.

G: “Nicholas, Ah’m so sorry Ah dropped that bombshell, Ah thought ya knew already.”

N: “It’s fine, we talked about it. It’s just; I did something to her that I wouldn’t have if I’d known, because I know how it feels to be on the receiving end of something like that. And I didn’t know how to feel about it anymore. I could really use some comfort food though. Where’d you put that pie?”

G: “Oh, Ah almost forgot, it’s in the fridge. Ah put it thar while ya were, uh, rinsin’ the fox spray off.”

Nick pulled out the pie, cut himself a slice, and tentatively took a bite. And before they knew it, he was squeeing like a schoolboy who just got surprised by his favorite cake.

N: “Oh tod, this is soooooooo goooooood. This puts all the blueberry pies I’ve ever had to shame. Carrots, you should try it.”

G: “So, does this mean we’re cool, Nick?”

N: “Oh definitely. This pie more than makes up for it. And besides, I could tell you regret it.”

Gideon was relieved. He had only just officially, in his mind, made up with Judy, and he was worried he’d just gained another hater in her place. So it was good to know that he wouldn’t hold it against him. Though he couldn’t help but wonder if Nick might use the incident as ribbing fodder…


	5. Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Now this chapter, I’d say is probably a bit more rushed than the last four, since I actually lost interest in it halfway through writing it. Nevertheless, this chapter is, I think, appropriate for the time of year, so I wanted to get it out now.

N: “So what do you want for breakfast, Gideon? We’re having leftovers, so...”

G: “Ya got any apples?”

N: “Yeah, left crisper.”

Judy couldn’t get over how much she loved that soup. Her mom has made broccoli soup before, but the soup from that restaurant was something else.

N: “Hey Carrots, wanna try a purrench fry?

J: “Isn’t that a predator food?”

N: “Wh-it’s a fried potato stick. Do bunnies not eat potatoes?”

J: “Oh. Well, I can give it a try.”

N: “Trust me, Carrots, you’ve been missing out.”

J: “You’re crazy Nick.”

N: “Well, I  _ am  _ a fox.”

J: “Har har, just give me one.”

Judy gave the fry an experimental sniff, and took a nibble.

N: “Well…?”

Judy froze wide-eyed.

J: “ _ Sweet cheese and crackers!” _

N: “See, I told you you’d like it!”

J: “Are you gonna try and get me to try the fish now?”

N: “Nah. I’m not sure you could chew it anyway, and that’s assuming you could stomach it.”

G: “Hey, Ah was jus’ wonderin’, how’d ya two meet?”

N/J: “Oh, umm…”

J: “Not under the best circumstances. I saw him going into an ice cream parlor and I...kinda...assumed he was gonna pull something-”

N: “Wait, really? Why am I even surprised.”

J: “I’msosorry Ithoughtyouknew! I, grr, why did our relationship have to have such a horrible foundation?”

N: “Ehh, I guess you weren’t exactly wrong, I mean I  _ did  _ trick you; I hadn’t forgotten my wallet at all.”

J: “Yeah. Hey, I’m sorry about my parents yesterday; if I’d known, I would’ve forewarned them that I was living with a fox.”

N: “Why are you apologizing? That wasn’t your fault. And hey, they really care about you. Not everyone can say that about their parents y’know.”

G: “Tell me ‘bout it.”

J: “I know, it’s just...they can be suffocating sometimes. And I really wish they’d been more supportive. I felt like I couldn’t even turn to them.”

Nick felt bad for her. Not being able to turn to your parents was not a pleasant feeling. Hmm, maybe he should…

N: “Hey Judy, after we’re done eating, I’d like you to meet someone.”

* * *

Nick had not been to Happytown in twenty years, let alone with a friend. It was one of the worst neighborhoodsSavanna Centralt. It was also a predator heavy neighborhood, which left little wonder as to why predators were sooo loked down upon. Nevertheless, the mammal they were looking for just happened to live here.

J: “Is that it?”

N: “Yep.”

They were standing in front of a dilapidated house that had clearly seen better days. Nick hesitated when they got to the door, before plucking up courage and giving five blunt knocks.

J: “Nick, why are you so nervous? Is this someone you hurt?”

N: “Probably. I haven’t spoken to her in years, and I don’t think we left each other on good terms. I just don’t know what she’s gonna say when she sees-”

He was interrupted by the door opening, revealing an elderly, green-eyed vixen.

?: “Yes, can I help you...two?”

Suddenly, her eyes widened in recognition.

?: “N-Nicholas, is that you?”

N: “Uhh, hi mom.”

And the vixen burst into a smile and plunged right in for a bone-crushing hug.

?: “NICK! My baby boy! You’re finally back! It’s been too long.”

N: “You mean you’re not mad. Even after I walked out on you to be a street hustler.”

?: “Oh, Nicky, I was never mad. You’re my son, criminal or not. Besides, I knew your heart wasn’t fully in it.”

N: “Judy, this is Rosemarie Wilde, my mother.”

R: “Call me Marie. Come in! Come in!”

The first thing Judy noticed when she entered was the wallpaper. It looked almost exactly like Nick’s Pawai’ian shirts. Maybe he was more homesick than he realized? Marie led them right to Nick’s old room.

R: “I left everything the way it was when you left. I just couldn’t bear the thought that you wanted nothing to do with me.”

N: “Wanted-I was just trying to keep you safe. I don’t even remember why I just left like I did.”

R: “It’s fine, I’m just glad you’re back.”

While they were talking, Judy couldn’t help looking around the room. Among the usual bedroom stuff, she saw a photo of Marie, a younger Nick, and another young fox that looked almost exactly like Nick.

J: “Is this you, Nick? Buck, you were such a cutie back then.”

Nick blushed.

J: “Who’s the other kit, do you have litter mates?”

N: “That’s Nathaniel, my twin brother. He’s...no longer with us.”

J: “Oh, I’m so sorry. Hey, is that a...” she ran to Nick’s closet and pulled out an archery bow. “I didn’t know you were into archery.”

N: “For about a month, when I was 8.”

R: “Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. You had perfect aim. So how’s life treating you Nicky, any good cons planned?”

N: “Well, actually-”

J: “Nick is trying to get into the police academy.”

Marie’s jaw went slack. They swore that if this were a cartoon, it would’ve fallen off altogether.

R: “WHAAAAAT?! Nicky, you’re gonna be a cop!. Oh my word, I’m so proud of you! Oh geez, we need to get you in shape.”

N: “Wh-I  _ am _ in shape!”

J: “She’s got a point Nick. The ZPA’s challenges are designed for large mammals. You’ll need to work extra hard if you want to make it.”

Nick signed in defeat; clearly this was going to be a long day.

* * *

What followed was a long montage of Nick running makeshift obstacle courses, designed by Judy based on those at the ZPA, while being coached by his own mother, with Judy and Marie bonding like long-lost siblings. Unfortunately for Nick, their conversation turned a bit too personal for him when they were at the gym.

J: “So, what happened to Mr. Wilde?”

Nick faltered at the punching bag.

R: “I don’t really know what he’s up to. He says it’s important though.”

N: “Wait, says? I thought he was dead!”

R: What? No, he’s very much alive. What gave you that impression?”

N: “Well, how about the fact that you never talked about him, nor let me visit him?”

R: “Nicky, he doesn’t even know you exist. Before he left, he said he had something important to do, and didn’t want me getting hurt because of it. I found out I was pregnant a couple days later. We’ve kept in touch, but he wanted a family so bad, I feared he’d drop whatever important thing he was doing and sacrifice it for us. I didn’t want that.”

Despite himself, Nick wasn’t all that happy with this news. He’d wondered who his father was all his life, but she’d never talk about him. All he knew was that they were, and still are, married, but living separate lives. He’d always wanted to meet him, but she always brushed it off. While this certainly explained things, it didn’t make it better.

N: “Okay, can we please move on to the next item on the list? I need some air.”

R: “Sure, Nick!”

* * *

Finally, after a very long day of training, Marie dropped Nick and Judy back home (well, Nick’s home, but it might as well  _ be  _ Judy’s home right now). Gideon was already back, Nick having lent him a spare key during his stay with them, but Nick didn’t care about having company as he removed his shirt, threw it on the floor, and collapsed on the couch in a panting, exhausted heap in one fluid motion.

N: “What was I thinking?”

J: “What are you talking about?”

Nick sighed, and sat up.

N: “Mom! When I saw how much your parents care about you, I thought ‘Maybe I should reach out to mom’, but now that I have, I remember why I stopped talking to her.”

J: “Wh-why? She’s amazing, she supports you, and she clearly loves you.”

N: “A little too much if you ask me. She’s always doing that. ‘Hey mom, archery sounds fun!’ Suddenly I’m shooting in the city-wide junior archery competition. ‘Hey mom, I wanna join the Junior Ranger Scouts!’ Next thing you know, she’s drilling me on camping, nature, and just about every activity you could earn a badge for. ‘Hey mom, I’m gonna be a cop!’ And that got me a day of rigorous training that I’m just not ready for. I thought maybe things would be different now that I’m a full-grown tod, but once again, she took over everything. My entire kithood, I had to perform for her like a wind-up doll. I hated it. You’re lucky your parents never bothered to help you.”

J: “Wh-why didn’t you just tell her how you feel?”

N: “She’s my mom. It wasn’t my place to tell her she wasn’t doing her job right. She was always saying ‘Mother Knows Best’, and I’m sure she would’ve thrown a fit if I told her otherwise. She did when Nate did.”

J: “Uhh, Nick?” Nick finally noticed how nervous Judy looked.

N: “What?” Then he noticed a familiar scent in the air, and groaned in dismay as his tail tried to find the space between his legs. “She’s right behind me, isn’t she?”

Nick turned around, and sure enough, there she was.

N: “How much did you hear?”

R: “Only all of it. Did I really make you feel like that?”

Nick gestured to his shirtless, panting, tense body.

N: “The proof is in the panting, isn’t it?”

G: “Ah-Ah’ll just be...over here.” Gideon decided to excuse himself, in case this got messy.

R: “I-I’m sorry Nicholas. I just wanted everyone to see how amazing you are. I didn’t mean to overwhelm you. It scares me that you feel you have to keep secrets. You can tell me anything Nick, and I promise I won’t judge.”

N: “I think you heard pretty much everything I’ve wanted to say.” Nick considered, and decided to ask the one question he didn’t mention in his rant. “Why did you never tell me about my father? Whenever I asked, you’d dodge the question or change the subject.”

R: “I guess...well, a lot of our history comes from a point in the city’s history that I really don’t like to think about. It was...hard...for predators. I made the best of it, but he didn’t take it as well. He was always a very cheerful and empathetic, if a bit mischievous, kit, but between the hatred, and the collars, he became cold and detached. He grew to hate prey with a passion for what they put us through. Don’t get me wrong, he cared about me, but I guess you could anger moved in where compassion should’ve been. I don’t know where he is now, but we have spoken through letters. Oh, I almost forgot.” She reached into her purse and pulled out an old photo. “This is the most recent picture I have of us.” The picture showed a younger version of her excitedly hugging a golden eyed tod who was smirking flirtatiously at her.

N: “Thanks for telling me. I’d still like to find him though. I want to know where my other half came from.”

R: “I don’t think I can help there; he never tells me where he is. But anyway, regarding your becoming a cop, I’ll stay out of your fur. But seriously, if I can do anything to help, just let me know, and if I go too far again, please tell me.”

N: “I will, mom.” And the two of them embraced, a feeling that Nick realized he actually missed.

J: “Awww.” Nick and Marie looked at her. “Aaand I ruined the moment.”

N: “Ehh, only slightly.”

R: “Well, I should probably get going before I overstay my welcome.”

N: “Uh, hey, do...do you wanna stay for dinner?”

Marie’s eyes lit up, and she happily agreed.

Unbeknownst to the occupants of Nick’s apartment, standing outside the building and glaring up at it was a brown-furred raccoon with a stern gaze, who looked the part of being up to no good.

“Found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. I’d say my ideal voice actress for Mrs. Wilde would be Susan Egan. Also, I actually hadn’t planned this chapter with mother’s day in mind; it just happened to line up like that. Hooray for happy coincidences!


	6. (Un)Happy Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with the sixth chapter. I'd like to give a shout-out to Berserker88 before we begin, as one of his original characters inspired a character introduced in this chapter.

Another new day dawned on Zootopia. Judy was eagerly dragging Nick along, somehow managing to do so even with a bum leg, to introduce him to her favorite sister, Janna, who moved to the city after her singing career finally took off. With Nick having introduced her to his mother, she felt she needed to return the favor, so when he mentioned his favorite song was “Trouble”, which just so happened to be a song she wrote and sang, Judy knew she’d be perfect.

J: “C’mon Nick, we’re almost there.”

N: “Easy, Carrots. Y’know you don’t  _ have _ to get even with me over an introduction, right?”

J: “That’s not why I want you to meet her...well, not all of it. Oh, here it is.”

Nick couldn’t believe what he was seeing. They were standing outside Lonely At The Top Heights, the most expensive apartment hi-rise in Sahara Square, and since Sahara Square was a playground for the rich and famous, that was saying something. 

N: “Uh, Carrots, just what does this sister of yours do?”

J: “She’s a singer-songwriter. She decided to move to the city once her career really took off.”

They went inside and spoke to the doormammal, who confirmed that Janna was already on her way down. After a few minutes, the elevator doors opened to reveal a rabbit with brownish fur, who looked somewhat older than Judy. Accompanying her was a dalmation who was very easy on the eyes, and an arctic fox, who’s mouth fell open when he layed eyes on Nick, and who tried to hide behind the rabbit, making himself as small as possible once he snapped out of his shock.

J: “Nick, this is my sister, Janna. And I think the fox is her fiance.”

Janna turned to the fox.

Jan: “What’s wrong?”

Jam: “It’s him! The fox from the news! I-I’m not ready!”

Jan: “That’s really him? Okay, deep breaths, Jamie, I know you’re braver than you give yourself credit for.” She turned back to Judy. “Ah, Judy! It’s good to see you again. So is this who you wanted me to meet?”

J: “Eeyup, this is Nicholas Wilde, my boyfriend.”

N: “A pleasure, I’m glad to see  _ someone  _ in her family who doesn’t assume the worst of us foxes.” 

Jan: “Ah, Jamie here made sure of that. I’ve had a lot of boyfriends, but Jamie’s the only one that felt...right. When the news turned on me, he was there. He didn’t care what they said about me. That’s when I knew he was the one. He’s actually been dying to meet you since the news broadcast about the uh, unpleasantness.”

N: “Wait, for real?”

Jan: “Go on, Jamie, now’s your chance.”

The arctic fox, Jamie, by the sound of it, seemed to pluck up courage, as he uncurled himself, and approached Nick.

Jam: “Uh, h-hi there. Yeah, I heard you helped solve the um, mess that was going on when I first moved here, and, uh- _ Come on! Pull yourself together James!  _ Uh, yeah, when I saw you in the news, it made me proud to be a fox. I was starting to think I was the only good fox, but you proved me wrong! You’re another good fox!”

N:  _ He doesn’t know about my past!  _

A huge smile stretched across Nick’s muzzle. This tod didn’t know about his past. Which means, this could be an opportunity to start from scratch! He lowered himself to Jamie’s eye level.

N: “You know what? I like you. So if you ever need a fellow fox to talk to…”

Jam: “R-really!” He seemed like he was gonna jump out of his fur, but he quickly calmed down. “Would you excuse me? I need a moment alone.” He turned and went into the nearby bathroom, and seconds later, a very loud “SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” could be heard. Once it stopped, he came out. “Sorry ‘bout that. I got a little excited, but I’m calm now.”

Janna, meanwhile, had been speaking to Judy.

Jan: “Have you been to the Aquatic District?”

J: “No. Why?”

Jan: “Well, how about we take a trip there. There’s this really cool hangout that I think you’d like.”

J: “Well, okay, I guess. Hey, Nick, Janna wants to take us somewhere in the Aquatic District, are you up for it?”

N: “Really? I haven’t been there in years. Not exactly convenient for us land dwellers. Sure, I’d love to, but we’ll need to run by my place so I can get my water suit.”

Jan: “Of course. Judy, I have a spare that I think will fit you. Just give me a few minutes.”

* * *

Soon, they arrived at Nick’s home. Nick went straight for his room to unbury his water suit, while Jamie caught sight of something in Judy’s room that made her blush the moment she realized what it was.

Jam: “Whoa, look at this Franklin! There’s an entire family of stuffed animals. Are they yours?”

J: “Wh-what, o-of course not, I-”

N: “Stuffed animals?” Apparently Nick found his water suit faster than he thought.

J: “I-ergh.” Judy blushed profusely. Her secret was out.

Jam: “Wow! I thought I was the only one. So what are their names? What are they like?”

J: “Uh, what?”

Jam: “Y’know, like…” He pulled a stuffed arctic fox out of his hoodie’s pocket. “...Franklin here.  _ Hiya Judy! _ ”

J: “Oh, uh, no, I don’t play with them like that.”

Jam: “Play!  _ We aren’t toys!  _ You don’t play with stuffed animals! They’re companions.  _ Yeah! _ ”

J: “You mean you... how old  _ are  _ you anyway?”

Jam: “Eighteen. Oh, is that one supposed to be Nick?”

J: “Eeeee!”

N: “What?”

They saw Jamie holding up a plushie that wasn’t like the others. All the others were rabbits or hares of some sort, but this one looked like a red fox, and had a little “Junior Officer” badge sticker on its chest.

Jam: “ _ I’m little Nick, and I’m the cutest fox in the world!” _

Judy couldn’t help laughing, while Nick looked annoyed.

N: “Okay, that is nothing like me.”

Jam: “Eh, whatever. Little Nick isn’t you anyway. He’s his own fox.”

N: “Okaaaay, should we head out now? I got what we came for?”

Jam: “Sure, let’s go!”

* * *

Getting to the Aquatic District was easy enough, but the place they were heading was in the Deep Water subdistrict, meaning that they would need to dive underwater. To say that Judy was amazed as the trolley took them down the pier-like bridge out from the beach. Simple, beachside cabins suspended over water by stilts gave way to partially submerged buildings that looked similar to what you’d expect a boat to look like. Here, and there, she could see various marine mammals in clothing that appeared to be made of the same stuff as swimwear. Eventually, the buildings seemingly disappeared, and the walkways switched from standing to hanging. Finally, they arrived at their stop.

J: “Uh, I think that driver needs to get his eyes checked. There’s nothing here.”

Nick couldn’t help but chuckle.

N: “Oh, my naive little bunny, why do you think we need the water suits? It’s underwater.”

J: “Wh-but I can’t swim! My leg-”

N: “Who said you had to swim? I’m more than willing to carry you down. Just Hopps on my back.”

Jam: “Ahaha, good one! Franklin agrees.”

J: “Oh, booo! Bad joke, Nick.”

N: “Oh, you know you loved it.”

And so, once they made sure the oxygen supply was good, they dived into the Deep Waters.

* * *

Judy couldn’t believe her eyes. Sitting right in front of her was what appeared to be a small city made of submarines. Well, they weren’t actually submarines, but the architecture brought them to mind. There were no obvious roads, of course being for marine mammals who can easily swim in water may have something to do with that, but there were walkways for landbound mammals. Janna led them along the paths to a place called The Tumbleweed. Once past the airlock, they saw a place to hang their water suits, and from there, walked into an old southern-styled pub.

Jam: “Oh wow, I can’t believe you never brought me here!  _ You’ve been holding out on us!” _

Jan: “Easy, Frank. I just haven’t felt like coming here.”

J: “Kind of a weird place to put an old south-themed place, isn’t it?”

N: “It used to be a more straightforward nightclub, but it wasn’t performing well, so the owner decided to give it a gimmick. And since they like southerns…”

Jam: “Ooh, a dance floor. C’mon, Franklin, Janna, let’s show ‘em what we got!”

Since Judy couldn’t dance, at least not with a bum-leg, and Nick didn’t want to leave her by herself, not that he could dance, they made their way to the billiards table.

N: “So you any good, Carrot Cake?”

J: “I think. I mean, I’ve played 9-ball, so how hard could 8-ball be?”

True to her word, she proved to be good with the cue, though he had to stop and explain to her that she didn’t  _ have  _ to hit the balls in numerical order here.

N: “So why’d you want me to meet Janna anyway. I mean, what’s a podunk-pop star got to do with me?”

J: “Podu-you mean country? Nick, she wrote and sang that song you said you couldn’t get enough of, “Trouble”.   
  


N: “Oh-hahahahaha, Carrots, you’re a riot, hehehe...eeeh...you...you’re not joking.”

J: “What made you think I was.”

N: “A podunk-pop star singing that song...why would I believe that. “Trouble” has dubstep in it Carrots,  _ dubstep!  _ Since when did podunk-pop have dubstep.”

J: “Who said she only does country. She hasn’t done country in...2,3...6 years!”

N: “I...I can’t believe it. I just can’t believe it. Since when do mammals go from the throwaway bin for has-beens to pop sensations?”

J: “Nick, country music isn’t that bad. I bet if you tried it, you’d like it. Also, HA, I win!”

N: “Wh-wha…”

Nick couldn’t believe it, she’d potted the 8-ball. She’d beaten him.

N: “Wh-wha…” He took a minute to compose himself. “Eh, beginner’s luck.”

J: “Hey, is that a mechanical crock?”

N: “Huh, oh yeah, it is.”

J: “Care to give it a spin?”

N: “What?! Carrots, that thing will mop the floor with me!”

J: “Oh, come on! I know you’re not that pathetic.”

N: “Funny. Okay, fine, but if I embarrass myself, you’re treating us to dinner.”

With that, he clambered on to the mechanical crock, and it promptly started up. Up, down, left, right, around and around, Nick held on for dear life, until he was finally thrown from the crock. He stood up, rubbing his sore keister, only to find Jamie and Janna watching and applauding. Nick blushed as his tail curled between his legs.

N: “Auhh, how much did you see.”

Jam: “Oh, we saw plenty. That was so exciting! And you broke the record too!”

N: “Wait, really!”

Jam: “Yeah, Look! The longest time was two and a half minutes!  _ We timed it, and you stayed on for five! _ ”

N: “I…”  _ I doubled the record. I-I can’t believe it. _

Jam: “Yo, Mam to Nick! Ya still awake in there?”

N: “Huh, sorry, just, I’m shocked.”

Jam: “Ya know, I just realized that, as eager as I was to meet you, we barely talked, even though you want to be my friend. Why don’t we get a couple drinks and chat while the bunnies catch up?”

So they left the rabbits to their own business, and settled at the bar, which thankfully had more than just alcoholic drinks, since neither of them drank. 

Jam: “So when are you and Judy getting married?”

Nick spewed his blueberry juice.

N: “Married-no, no, it’s  _ way  _ too early for that.”

Jam: “But you’re sooooooo cute together. I can just see it: church bells ringing, the honeymoon, riding Pawleys in Pawai’i (I wrote that song you know), you two just work.”

N: “But we only just got together, and we both agreed we should take it slowly. Besides, whirlwind romances rarely work out,  _ trust me _ .”

Jam: “ _ He’s got a point there, Jamie _ . Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

N: “Okay… Why do you carry that plu-Franklin around all the time?”

Jam: “Why do I-He’s my best friend. Just like it says on his tag, see?”

Nick looked at the tag. It said the plushie was from the My Best Friend series. He’d heard of those. Apparently they were very popular among lonely children. He jumped back a bit when he saw the plushie’s head, which was positioned so that it seemed to be looking directly at him.

Jam: “We met when my parents got him as a birthday present, and we really bonded. I’ve gotten many plushies over the years, but none are as close as Franklin.  _ What can I say? I guess I’m just his favorite. _ ”

Nick couldn’t help but gekker. Something about Jamie, maybe his attitude, made him feel glad to be a fox. Maybe, if Jamie could make it, then so could he. Speaking of which…

N: “Y’know, I forgot to ask, what exactly do you do?”

Jam: “Oh, well, I write songs. I’ve actually been a close collaborator with Vixey Furry ever since I won a private concert from her.”

N: “Wait. Vixey Furry,  _ the  _ Vixey Furry? I love her music. You’re telling me that you’ve written songs with her?”

Jam: “Yep. I wrote a response to one of her songs, played it for her, and she liked it so much, she asked to record it. We worked together a lot after that, writing an entire album of songs. I think it was her fourth. She didn’t work with me on her last album, but she has been calling me up again. I actually wrote ‘Small Talk’ and ‘Pawleys in Pawai’i’ with her, and she just called asking for my help with her big comeback project. Talk about a lot of pressure.  _ Don’t fret Jamie, I know you can pull it off. You can do anything after all! _ ”

N: “Ahahah, tod, Franklin sounds just like Judy! Oh, speak of the devil.”

Turns out, Judy had just approached the bartender.

N: “Hey, Carrot Juice. Thought you were chilling with your sister.”

J: “Well, Buck wanted a drink, so…”

N: “Buck?”

Jam: “Janna’s butler. Y’know, the dog that’s been following us around everywhere.”

That got the bartender’s attention.

“Dog? What do you mean a dog wants a drink?”

J: “Janna told me that Buck was feeling parched, and wanted something to drink.”

“I’m sorry ma’am, but you must be mistaken. Dogs can’t want something to drink.”

J: “What?”

“Yeah, they’re dogs. They’re specially bred servants whose sole purpose is to stand around, look appealing, and carry their master’s stuff for them. They can’t want anything.”

Jam: “Wh-that’s ridiculous. Buck might not be much of a talker, but I’ve seen him longing. He definitely wants things.”

J: “Yeah, I’ve seen him glance at Janna like he wants to speak but doesn’t know what to say.”

Jam: “Well, then why don’t we go talk to him?”

J: “Right.”

So the two of them went to the dance floor where Janna and Buck were currently waiting. With nothing else to do, Nick decided to follow.

J: “Hey, Buck?”

B: “Rrr?”

J: “That whale says you can’t want things, is that true?”

B: “Oh, no, no, that’s not true at all. My feelings are just irrelevant, is all.”

Jam: “Wha…?”

B: “I mean, my sole purpose in life is to serve my dear master Janna. What good would I be if I put myself before her.”

Jam: “So, you’re saying you don’t matter.”

B: “But of course. I am a dog. I was bred to serve.”

J: “But that doesn’t mean you don’t matter.”

B: “Actually, it does. They said so at the kennel.”

Jam: “ _ Well, they’re wrong, and you’ve been lied to!” _

Buck’s unflinching smile seemed to be getting more strained by the second. He turned to Janna.

B: “Pardon me, Janna, but I believe I need to relieve myself.”

Jan: “Don’t let me stop you.”

Buck promptly raced to the restroom. Nick and Jamie, feeling a bit tense themselves, followed. While carrying out their business, they overheard something disturbing.

B: “That’s right, I don’t matter. My master is all that matters. Ugh, why is it so hard! It’s like they said ‘You don’t matter, your master is all that matters.’ But why do I feel so awful?! Right, just suck it up, and do what you were bred for.” 

When Buck turned around, he came face-to-face with Nick and Jamie.

Jam: “I knew it. I knew you couldn’t be happy.”

B: “H-how much did you...you're right. I’m not happy, but I can’t show it. It wouldn’t be proper.”

N: “Does she care about you?”

B: “Yes.”

N: “Well, I care about Judy, and I didn’t care that her parents weren’t the best. I almost bowed out of her life when I learned she was bullied by a fox but stayed because she wanted me in her life. Trust me, if she cares about you, she’ll care that you’re unhappy. Just tell her.”

B: “You really think she’ll listen?”

N: “I know it.”

“Wh-UGH, I thought I recognized your voice!”

They turned around to see a particularly angry-looking dolphin. Nick immediately recognized him, and his tail curled between his legs.

N:  _ Uh-oh. _

“You got a lot of nerve showing your muzzle around here after what you did!”

Jam: “What are you talking about? He’s a good fox!”

“HA! Would a good fox sell a dolphin a very expensive waterproof rug that turns out to not BE waterproof?! No, no he wouldn’t! This fox is a liar, and a cheat! Don’t let him screw you over too!”

Nick saw a look of pure hurt in Jamie’s face.

N: “Uh, Jamie?”

Jamie didn’t respond. He didn’t even look at him. He just turned tail, and ran out of the bathroom.

N: “No, Jamie! You need to hear the rest!”

“So much for whatever scheme you were pulling there, bub.”

Nick didn’t respond, he just left the bathroom in search of a broken arctic fox. Meanwhile, Jamie had secluded himself in a dark corner of the pub to bawl.

Jam: “Oh, Franklin, am I really the only good fox in the world?”

F: “Of course not. I’m sure there’s more to it than that.”

Jam: “But that dolphin said I shouldn’t trust him.”

F: “Two sides to every story, Jamie. Remember? Vixey Furry said that?”

Jam: “But he’s bad? Does that still count?”

F: “Why wouldn’t it?”

Jamie sighed. Then he saw Nick frantically calling for him. Franklin had a point though. So taking the leap of faith, he made himself visible to Nick, who immediately went straight to him.

N: “Jamie! I’m sorry you had to hear that. I didn’t want you to know.”

Jam: “Well, that’s reassuring. You said we were friends, so why didn’t you tell me.”

N: “I knew how you’d react. And for once, I wanted to have a friend who didn’t know about that side of me. I  _ did  _ scam him. And a bunch of other mammals. But I don’t want to be that fox anymore. Something happened to me that made me lose faith in the world, but Judy’s bringing it back. Ask her if you want the details.”

Jam: “Thanks for telling me. You really are a good fox. So what fox  _ do  _ you want to be?”

Nick faltered a bit.

N: “I, I don’t really know. I was emotionally unbalanced like you when I was young, and I don’t want to go back to that. And I certainly don’t want to be the fox everyone sees me as. Right now, I’m just following Judy’s lead. Come on, let’s get back to them.”

With that somber note, they rejoined Janna and Judy.

N: “So did you talk to her, Buck?”

B: “I did.”

N: “And…?”

Buck smiled bigger than he had all day.

B: “You were right. I talked to her, and she listened. She said I can have all the freedom I want.”

N: “See, I told you she cared.”

B: “I still want to be by her side though, but now, I can be her equal. Thanks, you guys. I can’t begin to express my gratitude.”

N: “Alright, after all that drama, I think we could use a little fun. So why don’t we just explore what the rest of the pub has to offer?”

J/Jam: “Sounds like a plan, Nick. Jinx. Double jinx. Triple jinx. Qu-”

N: “Okay, okay, we get it.”

Jam:  _ “Yeah, that would’ve gone on forever.” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. In terms of voice acting, Janna would be Taylor Swift, and Jamie would be Zach Callison. I don't yet have a voice in mind for Buck, though.


	7. The Last Hustle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've come to the finale of the first arc. I think, overall, this story will have five arcs total, with maybe a few mini-arcs within them. Granted, this wasn't really much of an arc, but I can confirm that the next arc will be more tightly knit.

G: “Okay, that should be the last of it.”

Gideon had spent the last few days meeting with Steven Howlard, CEO of Howlardtech, lover of sweets, and fellow fox, about setting up a second bakery within the city of Zootopia. Steven was more than eager to endorse it, and had been working with him to fill out all the necessary forms to run a business within the city, which, being a businessmammal, he would know more about than Gid.

S: “Yep, that covers it. All that’s left is moving everything into the shop and hiring employees, which I can pawdle myself. You have my word that the Zootopian branch of Gideon Grey’s Real Good Baked Stuff…” _Which could really use a better name._ “...is in good paws.”

G: “Ah really appreciate the help, Mr. Howlard.”

S: “Please, call me Steven. We’re business partners, and I fursonally believe that’s enough to warrant a first name basis.”

G: “A-alrighty then. Thanks again, Steven. Anyway, Ah’d better get goin’ and tell Judy the good news.”

S: “Right. I hope we can see each other in furson again soon.”

With that, Gideon left the pavilion they were meeting in. Steven had thought he’d be more comfortable in an outdoorsy place like the park instead of a cold, cramped office, and being a country fox, Gideon agreed. He was on his way to the subway station when he heard a particularly deep voice.

“Excuse me, kind sir, but are you really a baker?”

Gideon turned around to see an unexpectedly small mammal. From the looks of it, he was a fox, but not a kind Gid had seen before.

G: “Ah think the actual title is “Pastry Chef”, but yes.”

“T-That’s perfect! Maybe you could help me out.”

G: “How?”

“Well, ya see, I’ve been trying to sell an antique baking set. The internet says it’s worth over five-hundred dollars, but I’m selling it for less, because I really need the money. Nobody will buy it though. Guess not many mammals like baking.”

That tugged at Gideon’s heartstrings. A mammal desperate enough to make ends meet that they’d part with something that had to be valuable to them. Helping him would be a very mammalian thing to do, and as a successful pastry chef, he had more than enough money to buy it.

G: “Hey, Ah’ll take that set off yer paws, and Ah’ll pay the full price.”

The smaller fox immediately perked up.

“Really! You just made my day, sir. Just give me a moment to get it.”

The fox returned a little bit later with a box. They made the exchange, and Gideon continued to the train, eager to tell Judy the good news, and show off the new baking set.

* * *

Nick and Judy had returned home from The Tumbleweed, with Jamie tagging along at Nick’s offer. After the, er, incident, Nick wanted to make up for ruining Jamie’s day, and since Jamie had been so eager to meet him, he thought letting Jamie see his home would remake his day. With nothing really on the agenda, and Jamie not being fond of horror (apparently, he’s squeamish), Nick offered a marathon of Summer of Mystery, which, as luck would have it, Jamie was a fan of. Judy found herself rather bored throughout the first episode, until the very end when the uncle went behind the vending machine. After that, she wanted to know what happened next. About three episodes in, the door opened, and Gideon entered.

G: “Nicholas, Judy, ya here?”

J: “Over here! We’re watching Summer of Mystery.”

G: “Eh, count me out thar.” Gid didn’t really care for that show. It makes his first name look bad. He set his new pan set on Nick’s counter, at which point he finally realized there was a fourth mammal in the room. “Who’s this fella?”

Ja: “Oh, I’m James Arctica, Jamie, if you please.”

N: _So that’s his last name. I wonder which name they’ll take after the wedding._

Ja: “Are you a friend of Nick’s?”

G: “Ah’m a friend of Judy’s. She got Nick ta let me stay with him while Ah got mah bakery set up in the city. Which Ah just finished by the way.”

J: “That’s great! I hope it works out.”

N: “So do I. Then I won’t have to drag you out here the next time I want a pie.”

That got a laugh from everyone in the room.

Ja: “Hey, what’s in that box?”

G: “It’s an old baking set. Ah bumped into a fox who was tryin’ ta sell it ta make ends meet, and Ah bought it off ‘em. Speakin’ of which, should I open it for y’all ta see?”

Ja: “ _Go for it!”_

Gid paused for a moment when Jamie spoke through the stuffed fox he only just realized Jamie was carrying, but he decided to roll with it. He went to the box, grabbed a knife from the knife holder, cut open the tape, and unfolded the flaps. When he looked inside, his brow scrunched in confusion.

G: “Wha…?”

J: “What’s wrong?”

G: “This is just a buncha rocks.”

Ja: “Really?”

Everyone came over, and sure enough, where there should’ve been an old set of pans was a huge pile of rocks. Nick was the first to make sense of the situation, and he couldn’t help laughing.

N: “Ahahaha, you actually fell for the old “rocks in the box” hustle, I can’t believe it.”

J: “Nick, don’t make him feel worse.”

N: “Haha, sorry, I’m lahahaughing ahat the irony, nohohot him. A fox just fell for the oldest hustle in the big book of hustles. Goes to show that we aren’t what everyone sees us as.”

J: “Gid, please don’t be mad at him. He’s just like this.”

Gid was clenching and unclenching his fists. He _was_ mad, but at himself, not Nick. He couldn’t believe he’d been so gullible. He didn’t want to be mad, but anger management wasn’t helping right now.

G: “Ah need ta hit somethin’.”

Judy gulped, and immediately regretted it, but thankfully, Gideon didn’t seem to notice. Suddenly, Nick let out an “Oh!” and disappeared into his room, coming out a moment later with a thick pillow bigger than himself.

N: “How’s this, big guy?”

Gideon deflated.

G: “The pillow? Ya want me ta hit yer pillow?”

N: “It’s fine, this thing is two inches thick, there’s no way I’ll feel it.”

G: “If ya say so.”

Gideon walked up to Nick and the pillow, wound up to punch, and let it fly. Nick let out a gasp and collapsed to the floor.

N: “You, my friend...are stronger...than you look.”

G: “Sweet cheese...are ya okay!”

N: “I’m fine, just had the wind knocked outta me. It didn’t hurt though.”

Gideon was relieved, the punch made him feel better, but he didn’t mean to hurt him, just let his feelings out.

G: “Now what? Ah refuse to let that fox git away with this.”

N: “Well, you can’t just charge at them, claws slashing, the cops will think _you_ started it.” Nick thought for a moment. “Can you tell me anything else about this fox? I know everyone in this city, so we might be able to bust them for something else.

G: “Well, it was a ‘he’, ‘bout as tall as Judy’s neck, sand colored fur, surprisingly deep voice, seemed to be tryin’ too hard to sound tough.

Nick and Judy both groaned.

J/N: “Finnick.”

Ja: “Who’s that? _Stop leaving us outta this!_ ”

N: “My partner in hustling. Make that former, if this police thing works out. He must’ve been running low on money.”

G: “Aw, great. Not like ya’d be willing ta turn yer own friend in.”

N: “No, but he listens to me. I’ll go talk to him.”

* * *

N: “Finnick!”

Nick was banging on the back door of Finnick’s van, but Finnick wasn’t responding.

N: _Great, he must be in the middle of his beauty nap. I swear he sleeps like he’s dead._

That left one thing for him to try. The one thing that was guaranteed to wake him up. He gave himself a running start, and slammed into the side of the van as hard as he could. After a couple more tries, the car alarm finally went off, followed by the sound of something tumbling around, until finally, Finnick exploded out the back door, baseball bat in paw.

F: “ALRIGHT, WHO’S THE WISE GUY! I’VE GOT A BAT AND I AIN’T AFRAID T’USE IT!”

N: “Finn!”

Finnick turned to see Nick, and immediately deflated, before taking a moment to rub the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes and disable the alarm.

F: “Nick?”

N: “I need to talk to you. Did you recently pull a “rocks in the box” on a country fox?”

F: “So what if I did? Y’haven’t been ‘working’ lately and I need to eat. Y’feelin’ betrayed or somethin’?”

N: “That’s not it. That fox was my friend.”

Finnick’s eyes widened a bit.

F: “Oh. It’s kinda late Nick.”

N: “You mean you won’t just give the money back.”

F: “Nick, I _need_ this money. I ain’t loaded like you are. If he’s that upset, why can’t you just pay him out of your own pocket and take a cut of my salary for the next few hustles?”

N: “Oh. Actually, I can’t do any more hustles. You see, I’m in the process of becoming a cop.”

F: “Wha…? What are you thinking? This is ‘cause of that bunny isn’t it?”

N: “Fin, I don’t-”

F: “FIne, whatever, turn your back on us shady types. But don’t come crying to me when you crash and burn.” And he slammed his van shut.

Nick wanted to yank his ears off. Finnick completely misunderstood what he was saying; he didn’t want to end their friendship, just make things right. Nevertheless, he decided to leave, knowing he wasn’t welcome. As he passed by the neighboring alleyway, he came face to face with a stern looking raccoon.

“Hello, Nicholas Wilde. I’ve been hired to track you down.”

Nick froze like a deer after every light in the room turned on at once.

N: “Slash! Wh-who wants me dead?! I’m not ready to die yet, I just got a girlfriend!”

S: “Keep your tail straight, that’s not what my employer wants.”

N: “But you’re an assassin, why would they hire you for something else.”

S: “Didn’t give me much choice in the matter. But that’s besides the point. They want to meet with you and asked me to bring you to them.”

N: “Well, unfortunately, I’ve got my paws full at the moment, so I’m afraid I must take a rain check.” And Nick walked away. 

Slash watched as he left. He pulled out a tranquilizer, but stopped when Nick pulled out his phone. Clearly, this wasn’t the time for an ambush. So he slunk back into the shadows.

Back with Nick, he was answering a call from Gideon.

G: “Did it work?”

N: “No. And he’s mad that I’m trying to become a cop. I don’t even blame him, he looked so betrayed.”

G: “Now what? Ah want mah money back.”

N: “I doubt that’ll happen, Gid. The only way to beat a hustler is to out-hustle them.”

G: “Oh. Well, would ya help me?”

N: “Wait, you actually want to try it?”

G: “If’n it means gettin’ mah money back. Ah can’t do it on mah own though. Oh, hang on, Steven’s calling.”

N: “You can put him on three way if you want; we know each other.”

So Gideon did, and Steven was pleasantly surprised to hear from Nick again.

S: “Just wanted to let Gid know that the paperwork has been filed and is being processed. Had a lull in my preparation for my annual poker night.”

N: “Poker night?” That sounded promising.

S: “Yeah, every year, I organize a poker mini-tournament with a $20,000 prize for first place paid out of my own coffers.”

Nick pondered for a moment, and then, his muzzle broke out into a familiar smirk.

G: “What’s with that there face?”

N: “Steven, you said if I ever needed anything to just ask, right?”

S: “Yes, that’s accurate.”

N: “Well, Gideon here was recently hustled out of $500, and he wants to hustle the money back, and I _think_ I just had an idea how, but I need your support.

S: “If it’s for a good cause, then sure. What do you need me to do?”

* * *

Finnick was sitting outside of his favorite bar, debating on whether or not he should drink away his pain. He only let Nick see the anger, not the hurt. He would never show the hurt. As much as Nick drove him crazy, and not in the sense of that dumb old expression, he did like him, and hearing he was being hung out to dry felt like a knife in the gut. For him to just replace him with that bunny-  
  


“Those suckers will never be able to take his poker games seriously again.”

That snapped Finnick out of his mental sulking. He saw a drunk wolf walking out of the bar.

F: “What?”

“Oh, sorry chap, didn’t see ya there.”

F: “What was that about a poker game?”

“Well, y’know that annual poker game the CEO of Howlardtech throws? Word around the counter is that a fox named Nicholas Wilde conspired with him to rig it so he’ll win.”

F: “Seriously?” _I thought he quit hustling. That traitor! I should be in on this. I’ll show him!_

Seeing that his little leak worked, the wolf known as Lupas Howlard smiled to himself. He dangled the fishing hook, and Finnick grabbed it. Mission accomplished.

* * *

It was easy to find the location of the poker game given that it was all over the news. Seriously, the things ZNN will do for stories. Once he got there, he overheard Nick’s voice.

N: “Trust me, this will work. We barely even have to do anything. All we have to do is make sure one of us is sitting in seat 4 at table D.”

G: “If’n yer sure.”

F: _Wait, is that that country fox?_

N: “I’m positive.”

F: _We’ll see about that._

Finnick went inside, where he saw a sign informing him that there was a fifty dollar entry fee. He then headed for the fox who was pawdling the admissions, and pawed him the entry fee.

F: “Put me in seat D4.”

“Oh, sorry, but that seat has a name on it.”

F: _This guy seems the sympathetic type, perhaps a desperation ploy?_ “Oh, come on. Please? I have a really good feelin’ ‘bout that one. What if I gave you a hundred?”

“I can’t.”

F: “Two hundred?”

“Uhh…”

F: _Oooh, he’s cracking. Time for the final push._ “How about five hundred. That’s ten times the entry fee.”

“Eeeeee, okay okay, you win, just put those kit eyes away.”

F: “Thanks so much. You just made my day.”

Finnick sauntered over to D4, shortly after Nick and Gideon, along with Judy and Jamie, entered. Nick and Steven made a show of being disappointed and explaining what happened to maintain the ruse. They then headed off to table A, with Nick playing, Steven dealing, and Judy, Gideon, and Jamie observing. Steven had slipped the five hundred to Gideon when no one was looking, so all that was left to do was let the games play out. Sure enough, Finnick made it all the way to the final round, but then, he _did no_ t win.

F: “Wait, what? I wasn’t supposed to lose!” Finnick immediately stomped over to Nick, and dragged him into the bathroom. “What’s the big idea ‘buddy’? I know ya rigged this game so that seat would win, so why didn’t I win?”

N: “Ah, well you see…” Gideon walked into the bathroom here. “...there was no other purpose behind this but to get Gid here his money back.”

F: “So you mean…?”

N: “Eeyup.” Nick gained a huge, goofy smile. “We hustled you. Haha, we hustled you good! Not so funny now, is it?”

F: “W-were ya holdin’ a grudge?” Finnick’s face turned solemn. “Well played, Nick. Well played.”

N: “Hey Finn, look, I never said I wanted to stop being friends, just that I can’t hustle with you.”

F: “But how can we be friends if we’re on opposite sides of the law? You’re all I had, Nick, and you let me down. You know that, right?”

Now, Gideon felt like dirt.

G: “Please don’t blame ‘im. Ah’m the one that wanted this. Ah just wanted mah money back, an’ he said this was the best way. Why do ya even do stuff like this anyway?”

F: “Are you that blind? I’m a fox. Who would hire me?! No one likes us ‘n’ no one trusts us.

Gideon knew that feeling. It was a feeling he himself had felt for most of his youth. Until an escapade got out of paw and finally convinced him to seek help. He found he couldn’t bring himself to hate Finnick anymore.

G: “Hey, Nick, could ya leave us alone fer a minute?”

N: “Uh, sure.”

Nick left the bathroom.

G: “‘Kay, listen. Ah know exactly how ya feel, Finnick. Growin’ up in a town fulla bunnies, Ah couldn’t git anyone to trust me. Ah got so fed up that Ah gave ‘em exactly what they saw. And Ah hated it. Don’t ya?”

F: “I…” Finnick deflated “I do hate it, but what am I supposed to do. I have a record. There’s no goin’ back for me.”

Now, Gideon deflated, then he got an idea.

G: “How good are ya with mammals?”

F: “Ya saw how I worked ya over, why?”

G: “‘Cause Ah’m openin’ a bakery in Zootopia, and Ah’d like to offer ya a job.”

Meanwhile, Nick and Steven were having their own talk.

N: “Steven, how much would a morph weapon cost?”

S: “Wait, you want one?”

N: “I think I’m being watched, and I’m not exactly Mr. McAthlete, so I’d like to have something to defend myself.”

S: “I-I’m honored. When I showed off my own, I didn’t think you’d be my first customer. Just make me a list of what you want it to do, and what you want it’s normal form to be, and I’ll get right on it! Oh, and Judy, if you’re eager to get back on the beat, I know an herbal concoction that will greatly accelerate the healing process. By my estimate, you’d be back to normal in a matter of hours after taking it.

J: “Wait, seriously? Why didn’t you bring it up last time we met?”

S: “I barely even noticed your leg. You got around so well, I thought that it was already pretty much healed.”

J: “Yes, yes I’d like to try it.”

Just then, Finnick and Gideon came out of the bathroom, and from the looks of it, their opinions on each other had done a complete 180. As in, they were actually chatting.

N: “Wow, what did I miss in there?”

G: “Ah gave Finn here some life advice, an’ it turns out we’re a lot alike. He even took mah job offer.”

N: “You offered him a job at your bakery?”

F: “I couldn’t believe it myself. Then again, I probably should’ve since I pegged ‘im as a softy.”

G: “Hey! Ah’m not _that_ soft.”

S: “Well, I guess your plan worked out in more ways than one, Nick. Even _I_ didn’t see this coming, but I’m glad. I fully believe in second chances, and it warms my heart when someone seizes the opportunity.

N: “Yeah, I’d say things are definitely looking up.”

* * *

Slash had been trailing Nick all day, but not once had he found a good moment for an ambush. He was now back at his home, trying to come up with another plan.

S: _Isn’t that fox ever alone?_

Suddenly, his window burst open, and the form of a black bear towered over him.

S: “OBSIDIAN!”

Obsidian grabbed Slash in a choke hold, looking down at a much smaller figure standing behind him and to his left.

S: “Pyrite…”

At Pyrite’s wordless nod, Obsidian began crushing Slash’s wind pipe.

S: “No please, I _can_ get you Nick! Please, I just need more time! My orphanage!”

Pyrite gave another wordless nod, and a wave of his paw, the light dancing off his glasses making him look even more intimidating than Obsidian. Obsidian dropped Slash.

O: “Don’t fail again, or you _and_ your precious orphans will get it!”

And they left, smashing up Slash’s room on the way out, and leaving him huffing and puffing, trembling in fear.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. Pretty big implications for what's to come here. I don't have a voice in mind for Slash right now, but I'll tell you as soon as I think of one. While Pyrite has yet to speak, I'd pick Bruce Willis as his voice actor.
> 
> Also, for those who see this story as being in script format, I would like to clarify that that isn't what this is intended to be. How I write the dialogue is a tweaked version of how a novel I had to read in high school wrote dialogue, which I really liked because it made it clear right away who was speaking, and lacked both the monotony of hearing "said" over and over, and the redundancy of explaining how it was spoken when context made it obvious. No official sources state that that novel is written in script format. Unfortunately, I can't name that novel here as it isn't exactly family friendly.


End file.
